Girl meets Percy Jackson
by Miss.fangirl0809
Summary: Riley is finally getting accustomed to taking on her world, when she is plunged into a new one. See what happens when this girl meets a whole new world with monster, gods, camp, and a prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Lightning bolts.

Maya's POV

"MAYA!" I heard somebody scream. I instinctively bolted up from resting on the

table.

"I never wake you up!" I scolded sleepily. Oh, I guess I did it again. Mr Mathews

ooked at me expectantly. I realised that Riley was the one who had woken me up.

"My dad asked you if you knew who that person on the poster is." Riley whispered,

not looking up from her notebook. She was doodling on the back. I t was her sacred

notebook; the front was covered looped words and hearts. They repeated the words

'Riley and Lucas forever' over and over again. And the other side?

Well, I remember two years ago when Lucas didn't ask Riley to the dance straight

away because he assumed they were going together already. Her fatal flaw,

insecurity, had set in and Riley scribbled in tiny letters on the back of her notebook

' Riley and Lucas are just friends'.

I looked over at the poster. It was of a man in armour. He was strong and looked

menacing. There was a word in some other language on the bottom. I glanced at

the board; it read 'Ancient Greece'. I guessed this was one of the gods. I stared at

the poster blankly and then the Greek word jumbled its letters and I read the word

silently.

"Ares, the Greek god of war. He was born of Zeus and Hera. He loves Aphrodite." I

said. Then I went pail. How did I know that? I looked at riley in panic. She was

frowning in confusion. I continued. "Ares's symbols were a spear and a dog. He was

very unlikable so no Ancient Greek city wanted to have him as a patron."

"Yes, Maya. That's exactly right. Well done." Mr Mathews looked shocked, but not as

shocked as I felt. What was going on with me? A boy cleared his throat. I hadn't

recognized that he had been standing in the doorway. I guess he saw everything

that happened, but that was no explanation for why he was looking at me strangely.

I've never seen him around before so he must be new. That means he wouldn't

know that I don't usually know anything.

He was tall and had dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes. Like the ocean. He was

pretty handsome, the same build as Lucas.

"Hi," he said. "I'm the new kid, Percy Jackson."

Percy's POV

Chiron told me that there were three newfound demigods in this school. By what

I've just seen I guess I already found one. My first reaction was disbelief, finding

one demigod in a city within a month is standard. Two, tour really lucky, probably

related. But three? They had gravitated together somehow. They were special; the

gods had placed them in this area so that they would find each other for a reason.

One of them has to be the chosen one that Rachel was talking about.

It must be Poseidon's son,

Who brings to the camp, The Chosen One.

Two of the owl, one of the sea,

You shall be the first three.

Two sons from the Almighty Zeus, another two girls born of the god of war,

A Hermes child, claimed when the gods dropped a downpour.

Next the most recent two girls of beauty,

Born of Aphrodite.

Travel to the depths of Tartarus,

A quest where two shall leave us.

One will breathe their last breath, slayed by a monster,

The youngest son of Zeus shall despise the other, for he is a betrayer.

The fate of the world is in their hands,

If you fail there will be only one who stands,

The titan lord,

For you to succeed

Then you will need,

A weapon made with a certain 5 gods,

Only then, you will survive against all odds.

I recited the predicament in my head. Lucas was sent o Rachel one afternoon at

camp last summer. We have been preparing ever since he told us Rachel's

prediction. Luke is up to something. We've all been on the lookout for The Chosen

One, wondering what we'll find.

Lucas and Zay were sent here before me. Zay was the satyr who found Lucas in

Texas. I was meant to come with Grover but it would be too suspicious to have two

demigods of the big three and two satyrs. It would attract too many monsters. I'm

surprised no monsters have found them already. But they are now 15 so it's time to

take them to camp.

"Ah, yes," The fuzzy haired teacher said to me, gesturing towards the seat on

Lucas's left. I sat in it and took my books out. I hope I don't burn this school down

too. The teacher pulled out a poster of Aphrodite, good we were doing Ancient

Greek gods, at least I won't be completely lost.

"Riley, do you know who this is." He asked. A slim, gorgeous brunette in the front

row next to the blond demigod finally looked up from her notebook. Her face paled

and she gasped, looking frantically from her blonde friend to the poster.

Riley's POV

I shook my hand; it was really sore from writing all over my notebook. The new boy

seemed nice. I made a mental note to make him feel welcome to sit with us at

lunch. I looked up at the front of the class and I could feel the heat leaving my

body. The Greek letters on the bottom of the poster moved over the page and

shuffled. I read the word in my head. It said, Aphrodite. I looked desperately from

Maya to the poster of the beautiful woman on the poster.

"A-A-Aphrodite," I stuttered, completely in shock. "She's the goddess of love and

beauty. Her symbol is the Dove, although some of her other symbol are the seashell

and mirror She's married to Hephaestus, the god of fire and forgery. However, she is

in love with Ares. She was created from sea foam in the sea Paphos in Cyprus when

Cronus slayed his father Ouranos, and threw his remains in the sea. The name

'Aphrodite' in Greek means 'Arisen from the foam'."

How did I know that? What was happening to me. Maya gave me a look to reassure

me that I wasn't going crazy and the same thing had happened to her.

Percy's POV

Ok, its either this teacher is very scary and all his students are petrified of him, or

I've just found the second demigod. Riley…Riley…why was that name familiar? Now I

remember. Lucas had told me about her at camp last summer. Her dad was the

history teacher. Which means that the blond girl must be Maya. Lucas had

suspected Riley was daughter of Aphrodite. At first I thought that it was just

because he obviously liked her. He would non-stop talk about her. And he said

another boy, Fample, or some other abnormal name like that. Farkle! That was it.

Farkle's POV

I am very impressed with Maya's knowledge of the Ancient Greek gods. Of course

Riley is typically very intelligent so I am not surprised that she knew the information

on Aphrodite. Although I must say some of her knowledge did exceed my own.

"Yes, Riley. You girls are really in shape this lesson. Farkle, let's see if you can beat

them." Mr Mathews called on me. I sat up straighter and smiled.

Mr Mathew's POV

Something weird is going on. I knew something like this was going to happen. The

kids are getting their powers. I already know that Lucas is the son of Zeus and Zay

is his satyr protector. He promised me that he would keep Riley safe when I'm not

around. I suspect that Percy, Poseidon's son, is here to take them all to camp half

blood. I knew that Riley was demigod, and I have suspected Farkle as the son of

Athena for a while now. But Maya came as a pleasant surprise. The best person to

be there for Riley is Maya. I wonder what god or goddess is her parent. Probably a

god, since Katy is her definite mother and her father left. Maybe Hypnos, since she's always falling asleep everywhere.

I searched through my posters to see if I could find Athena. I found it and lifted it

up in front of Farkle. His face went pale, just as Maya and Riley's had.

Farkle's POV

I waited as Mr Mathews looked at me expectantly. My eyes grew wide and my

mouth felt dry when I saw the letters move. I could read it even though it was in

Ancient Greek. I felt everyone watching me so I tried to conceal my astonishment.

"That's the goddess Athena. She was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies.

Her symbol is the owl, the wisest animal. She is incredible at weaving." I babbled, I

had only known half of these things before now. How had I known the other half?

Riley turned to look at me, I gave her a look that said, 'What's going on?' Her face

replied with a look that said "I don't know, us to!'. Riley tilted her head to Maya.

Riley's POV

The look on Farkle's face confirmed it. Something really weird was going on. I

wasn't going crazy; at least I don't think so. For now. My hands began to shake and

I dropped my pen. I turned back to pick it up. Oh, no. Lucas leaned forward to pick

it up for me too. What do I do? What if I fall over? What if I say something weird?

My heart was beating so fast I swear that Lucas could hear it. My hand touched his

and it lingered there for a moment. A very long moment. I looked up at him and

paused, entranced in his electric blue eyes. I don't know how long we were frozen

like this. It probably would have been a lot longer if Zay hadn't run off his mouth.

"Ooh, look at dat!" Zay exclaimed, raising his eyebrows playfully.

I let go of the pen and straightened up a bit. "Thanks," I whispered as Lucas passed me my pen.

He grinned at me, he is so perfect. "Your welcome, princess." He breathed.

I blushed and turned back to the front and began drawing in my notebook again. I

momentarily forgot about our Ancient Greek reading problem. I wonder how he got

such amazing eyes. They are so mesmerising, like lightning bolts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Chosen One

Lucas's POV

As soon as the bell rang we all packed up and everybody filed out for lunch.

Everybody except for Percy, me and Zay.

"Hey Percy. So, what do you think?" I asked my friend. We had met last year at

Camp Half Blood and had quickly become friends.

"Well, you definitely found them. There's no question about that." Percy answered.

"The real question is do you think one of them is the chosen one?" Zay frowned and

we both looked at Percy in anticipation. All of the satyrs and most powerful half-

bloods are on the lookout for The Chosen One, and we might have found her. Wait,

why did I just think of the Chosen One as a girl? Well, probably because it's Riley.

But we don't know that for sure. I battle with my mind whilst waiting for an answer

from Percy.

"No doubt about it. One of them has to be; otherwise the gods wouldn't have put

another two demigods near the other. All we need to do is figure out which one is

the Chosen One."

"I already have an idea," I beamed. "We have to think about who would be strong

enough. I mean, sure, they need to be physically strong as well. But mostly

mentally strong. We know how powerful and deceitful Cronos is, he can be really

swaying." I knew this would get Percy's attention, as during a quest Cronos had

been able to temp his girlfriend, Annabeth. If he could tempt her than he could

tempt anyone. At least that's what Percy thought. I know Riley is different. I continued.

"We need a hero who is the most loyal, strong-willed, kind, caring person on the face of the earth." I finished.

"He's talking about… Well, three guesses who." Zay smirked.

Percy rolled his eyes at Zay. "I know he's, like, head over heels in love with her, but Lucas is right.

This was not what I was expecting. Percy knew as well as anyone how feelings can

blind you. I know that I think Riley is the one, but do I really think that? Or is it just

my feelings telling me she is the most amazing person on the face of this earth? If

Percy agreed with me than I know that what I know I think is right.

"I am?" I asked, not bothering to mask my confusion.

"Yes, Cronos is very persuasive. We need a strong-willed, loyal person. By what

you've told me about Riley, which is a lot mind you, she's perfect for the position. If

she is the Chosen One, because we can't be sure right now, then we'll train her.

There isn't much time though. We need to get them to camp today." Percy told us.

"But how will we know for sure who it is?" I asked, now realising the full danger

Riley might be in.

"We do what we can, expose her to as much as we can, training weapons, magic.

Then we wait. There should be a sign from the gods." Percy answered, shrugging.

"Ok, we better go meet Farkle and the girls." Said Zay. "Or else they'll find out

something is off."

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and waited as Percy pulled out a letter from

Chiron from his bag. The letter was to tell him what was going on in case we had to leave early. We're meant to leave after school, explain everything at Riley's place and head to our apartments to pack. If we run into a monster than we might have to change our plans.

We walked out of the classroom and found Riley and Maya putting their books into their lockers. I went over to Riley and helped her put away her textbooks. I noticed her sacred notebook was amongst them. She pulled it back out and shoved it into her bag. I smiled, someday I'll find out what was inside. She won't even tell Maya, so good luck to me, but I will find out. Somehow, someday.

I leaned against the lockers next to her and waited for her to close her locker. She beamed at me.

"Thanks, Lucas." Riley adjusted the strap of her bag as I grinned. I don't know how she makes me smile so easily. We stared at each other's eyes. I have no idea how long we were lost like this but Maya's yells snapped us both back into reality.

"Hey! You two doves, get over hear before lunch is over, I'm hungry." Maya shouted across the hall, holding open the door to the cafeteria.

Riley laughed and we made our way over to Maya. She was there waiting for us with Farkle and Zay. Percy was standing a little farther from the group waiting for me to ask him to sit with us. We lined up to get our food. Percy was just behind us.

"Hey, guys, is it ok if we ask the new guy to sit with us?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Riley smiled at me. "Of course, I was just about to say the same thing."

"You were?" I stated more than asked. She was. I know how friendly Riley is, so this shouldn't bother me. It shouldn't, but it did. I pushed it away, determined not to let it get to me. I know it was nothing. Sometimes I just panic.

Percy knew that it was his que, just like we'd planned. "Hey, I was just wondering if I could sit with you. I don't really know anyone here." He smiled.

"Sure," Riley returned his smile. "We were actually just about to ask you if you wanted to sit with us."

Once we had gotten our food we sat at a table to eat. Then a teacher came over to us. I haven't seen him before. He was old and wrinkled like a prune. His eyes were a really weird colour, like a redish-brown. He glared down at me.

"Make sure you clean up after yourselves." He practically snarled, his lips curved and his nostrils flared. Then I noticed that his mouth was slightly open. He was breathing through his mouth. Monster. The word wrung through my head like a doorbell. Oh no. I almost shot up from my seat with alarm. They found us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; The Cafeteria Conundrum

Lucas's POV

I shuffle closer to Riley, who is sitting next to me, my hand lingering near my rope bracelet with a lightning bolt charm. The teacher walked away and instantaneously vanished, a mob of younger students had walked in front of him. I gave a pointed look to Percy, who was sitting on my other side.

"We have to go, now. Monster." I whispered to him.

He stared at me and then his eyes searched the cafeteria. I nudged his shoulder and nodded to the supposed teacher. He was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room, glaring at us with hatred.

"You're right, let's go. First we have to tell them." He whispered back.

Riley's POV

I shovelled a spoon of mash potatoes into my mouth, my dad's favourite food. I was chatting with Maya when I felt Lucas shuffle closer to me. I took a deep breath and pretended not to notice. Then out of the blue Percy stood up and pulled Maya and Farkle with him by their arms. Lucas stood up too and dragged me up by my elbow. I frowned. They led us out of the cafeteria.

"Lucas, what's going on?" I asked him. I started to get freaked out.

"Don't worry, we'll explain. Just, trust me." He whispered. Zay led us all into the janitor's closet. Why are we here?

Oh my god. Or should I say oh my gods now? I whitened and collapsed onto an upended mop bucket. Wow. Percy had just told us everything, in a janitor's closet. About the whole enchilada. The truth about the gods, Camp Half Blood, the prophecy, me. It is a lot to take in. The bell went for class but we all ignored it.

I smiled, Lucas is the son of Zeus. That explains why he's so handsome and why his eyes are so gorgeous. I giggled out loud. Just another reason why he'd never like me back, I guess. We are on completely different social levels. For someone like him to like someone like me would be social suicide.

Lucas frowned at me with worry. "Are you ok?" he asked me, turning over a garbage can and sitting on it next to me. His voice was practically dripping with concern. He's so cute when he's worried about me. In fact, he's so cute all the time.

"Yeah," I laughed again. "No, I think I'm delirious. I'm going crazy. First I start reading Greek and geek talking about things I've never heard of before. Now all…Well, this. I'm laughing and thinking about the craziest irrelevant things like eye colour and the social pyramid. And this is all while we're being hunted by monsters, mind you."

Lucas rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry, it's just the shock, it'll get better."

Percy's POV

I went over to the door. "Now shut up and let's get going, I can sense monsters already." I snapped, I immediately regrated it. These kids are going through so much, and I'm snapping at them. I opened the door a crack and peeked out to check if anyone was outside. No one, they are all probably off to class. I opened the door wider and motioned for the others to follow. We all sprinted through the halls and out the front of the school, ignoring the strange looks we got from passers-by whilst a group of school kids ran down the streets at lunch in New York city.

We reached an alley in-between some of the quiet apartment buildings. I ruffled through my pockets for a drachma. Damn. I'm all out. I must have forgotten my pouch full of the small silver coins on my bedside table in my cabin.

"I'm all out of drachmas, do any of you guys have any?" I asked. I remember giving Zay a couple of bags full before he came to New York and he must have them still. He reached into his bag to get them.

"Drachmas! What the hell?!" Maya squawked. I scowled at her and she quietened down. Wow, I am really being tough on these demigods today. The last thing we need right now are a bunch of monsters finding us.

"They are the currency for monsters, gods, demigods and the like." Farkle babbled like he was a walking, talking encyclopaedia. "A small silver coin."

"What about my dad? And our families and lives in New York? We can't just run away and leave them, leave it all." Riley asked, she was still pale. I felt sorry for her. She's taking it worse than I did. But I've seen others get really bad.

Last year, just after Lucas arrived, a camper tried to commit suicide. We stopped her but she ran away and the hunters of Artemis found her hand in the forest. We never found out what happened to her. We all just figured she'd been eaten by a monster. I hope Riley gets better. I don't need a repeat of that other girl, none of us did. I saw by the look on Lucas's face that he was thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry, your dad knows. The camp is just for the summer when the scent of demigods gets stronger. During the rest of the year it's fine. Just around summer and emergencies. We can send your family an Iris message when we get to camp." Lucas soothed. Luckily we already explained what that was because I used it in my quest a couple years back to contact Chiron and the party ponies.

Zay finally found the drachmas and passed one too me. I flipped it onto the road and muttered in Ancient Greek, the language of the gods.

"Stop, chariot of damnation."

"Why can you speak ancient Greek? And more importantly how do I know what it is and how can I understand it?" Maya rambled, alarmed.

"Demigods can automatically read, speak and translate Ancient Greek. That's what happened in class earlier today." I explained, I feel like a broken record. Maybe someone should record themselves saying everything and then we just plug earphones in their ears. If there is one thing I hate about new demigods, it's explaining everything over and over and over and over and over again.

I heard Riley, Farkle and Maya gasp. There was a darkened rectangle of tar about the size of a parking space on the road where the coin had fallen. Then the surface started bubbling a red liquid, it looked like blood. Abruptly a car erupted from the ooze. It was the same car Annabeth, Tyson and I had taken back to camp a few summers ago. The chariot of damnation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; The Chariot of Damnation

"It looks like a grey New York city cab." Maya grumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint." I laughed. "You'll soon realise how different it really is." I remember that was one of my first reactions as well. Until I stepped inside, that is.

Lucas opened the door and gestured for Riley to get in. She climbed in, followed by Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Zay and finally me. As I clambered in I saw the back of the car had been extended to fit us in. It looked like a run down, Halloween limo.

I looked for the three crazy ladies, but unlike last time there was a black screen separating us from the drivers. I am thankful for that. We don't need them to freak the newbies out even more. I was really freaked the first time I saw them, imagine how scared the new demigods would be.

Oh no. I thought to soon. The black screen was slowly rolling down, and there they were. They turned around to face us. As disturbing as ever. Three old ladies with sunken eyelids, grey skin and black gothic clothes. Oh, and I forgot, an eye. Riley's face fixed in terror.

Riley's POV

I bolted up and my head slammed into the roof of the car. I stumbled and fell backwards into someone's lap. Strong arms encircled my waist and held me close. I feel my side pressing against a firm torso. I panicked again and flailed uselessly.

"Riley," A voice as smooth as velvet whispered. "It's ok." He said. I turned my head and looked to the person who was holding me, staring into the electric blue eyes. Lucas.

"They have no eyes. They have, no eyes. They don't have eyes. Why don't they have eyes? They have no eyes." I hyperventilated.

Lucas's POV

She was freaking out. It hurt that she was so distraught. I hugged her tighter and tried to explain.

"Riley, it's all ok. Trust me. Do you think I'd put you in a dangerous situation knowingly or willingly?" I soothed. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. She took a deep breath. I felt her relax. I am so relieved that she's getting better.

Riley's POV

Great, this is the third time I've fallen into his lap. At least this time it wasn't on the subway. These ladies are really creeping me out. I know I need to stop getting so scared. Maya and Farkle only gasped and flinched a little. I regret everything about myself. My dull hair and eyes, my boring sense of humour, how I'm always smiling, how everyone tries to protect me because they know how fragile I am. Why am I such a big baby. Even Lucas is holding me like a baby. Well, maybe I don't regret that so much.

Farkle's POV

When those three old ladies showed their faces I was so freaked. Not as freaked as Riley, but still really frightened. I mean, it's not every day you see three eyeless old women.

"Ladies," I said to them, raising an eyebrow. Maya gave me a shaky laugh. Even she had been affected.

"Farkle." They chorused in sync, it was creepy.

Percy shifted in his seat next to Lucas. He seemed uncomfortable by Riley sitting on Lucas. We have gotten quite accustomed to it by now.

"Uh, six to Camp Half Blood. Payment on arrival." Percy said to them.

They gasped and pointed to Riley. "The weapon," they whispered repeatedly.

The weapon? Why was Riley a weapon. They shook their heads and turned back to Percy. "Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha! Drachmas only." They said simultaneously again. Thankfully they pressed a button with their gnarled fingers and the black screen separated us again. I shuddered at the thought of their dirty, yellow long fingernails and rotten teeth.

Lucas's POV

A pre-recorded voice filled the vehicle. 'Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the lord of the skies, I always buckle up.' I hate that message. It makes my dad sound like some drunk god. Like Dionysus used to be. There is a reason Dionysus, our camp director, was cursed. It was a very bad repute.

Without warning the car/limo shot forward so fast that Riley almost fell off me. She closed her eyes and buried her face in my chest.

"Lucas, please tell me why they don't have eyes." She squeaked, her voice muffled.

"They do. Well, one eye." I said. I am slightly enjoying this. Not the part about Riley being afraid. The part where she's holding me like her life depended on it.

"You mean one eye each?" she asked. I can tell she's trying to be brave.

"No, one eye total, they share it. You know, pop it in and out." I stopped talking because I realised how bad this sounds. The girls scared half to death and I'm talking to her about popping eyeballs in and out of empty sockets.

She gulped and looked up at me. "Are they the three sisters, like, the grey sisters?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?" I asked, impressed.

"I don't know how I know. I just do. Lucky for you, though. It's one less thing you'll have to repeat to try and get into my dumb brain." She scolded herself.

"Riley, you're not dumb, your almost as smart as an Athena child. Don't say that. I hate it when you put yourself down."

She sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. I smiled. Soon she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; The barrier

Maya's POV

These three old bats have cracked. Being in a car with them is like being on a wild roller coaster with no seat belts or anything to grab onto but the seats. I never usually get car sick, but then again I never usually travel by damned chariots or whatever they're called. I feel like I'm going to vomit. My head is spinning and pounding. Then suddenly the car stopped and I hit my head on the old cabinet next to me. Riley woke up and drew in a sharp breath of air.

I kicked open the door and we all scrambled out as fast as humanly possible. Listening to these crazies fight over an eyeball the whole dangerous ride has given me a newfound appreciation for subways, buses, normal cars and most of all my eyes!

Zay pulled out a handful of Drachmas and payed one of the grey sisters. Farkle fell to the ground on his knees and threw up.

Lucas pulled Riley out of the way as Zay, Percy and I cringed.

"I thought you were meant to take us to camp. Not the middle of some forest." I crossed my arms.

Zay rolled his eyes. Whilst Percy was helping Farkle brush off the leaf litter from the forest floor.

"What?" I asked Zay.

"Do you really think that the entrance to the camp would be out in the open with a flag on a pole waving around in the wind practically screaming 'Hey, look at me! I'm a very abnormal camp for the sons and daughters of supposedly dead Greek gods!' Because if you do, I can definitely cross out Athena's cabin for you." Lucas looked at me sceptically, he stopped waving his arms around and prancing like a princess.

I felt kind of stupid. Of course it'll be hidden, what a dork. But I didn't want huckleberry to know that.

"So where is it then, Ranger Rick." I walked over to him.

Percy grinned, came over to me and turned me around. "Walk that way as far as you can."

"Easy, what do you think I am, in pre-school?" How incompetent do they think I am? I am going all the way up that hill to that big oak tree. I started to walk in the direction Percy told me to. After a few meters I paused and turned around to look at them.

Wait, why am I doing this? I kept walking but slower this time, more cautiously than before. Then I stopped all together and jogged back to them. I'm not going to get my head chopped off or fall into whatever trap they have planned for me. When I reached them they weren't surprised. It was like they knew I'd come back or something.

"So, you're back. You didn't want to go, oh, say all the way up to that big oak tree?" Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, so?" I put my hands in my pockets.

"But you did want to go up to that tree in the beginning?" Percy asked, grinning as well. What is up with all the grinning? I nodded.

"That's the spell of the magical barrier around camp." Zay told me.

"What? Huh, I never thought of that. So the camp's up on that big hill." I nodded, that's pretty smart. "I'm impressed. A huge barrier around the camp that protects it from unwanted visitors, I like it. I need one for my bedroom." They all laughed.

"Yeah, do you wanna hear what happened when the barrier stopped working?" Zay asked me. I nodded, but not eagerly, I was to cool for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Into the woods to meet the hell hounds

Riley's POV

As Lucas, Percy and Zay explained the barrier to Maya and Farkle I went for a little walk to explore a baby dear I saw frolic into the shrub earlier. After walking for a few minutes, following deer tracks and disturbances in the foliage, I found it. The baby deer was eating some berries from a blackberry bush. Aww, it's so cute. I admired it from about 8 meters away. Suddenly a dark shadow leaped out at the deer from behind a tree and bit its head right off.

I panicked and froze. I tried to move, to speak, to breathe, anything! The wolf creature slurped up the deer's intestine like strands of homemade spaghetti covered in salsa. The monster licked the blood off its snout and brushed its blood mated paw on the previously green grass. I took a step back and my foot snapped a twig. I flinched. Luckily the creature was too busy devouring its prey to notice me. For now.

I tried to yell for help but no sound escaped. It was like I was Ariel and the wicked sea witch had stolen my voice. The wicked sea witch's name to me was not Ursula, but fear. Once it was finished with its entrée it raised its nose into the air and sniffed out another tasty dish. The creature's head snapped towards me, I finally found control over my body. I turned to run but me being the klutz I am, I tripped and heard a sickening Snap!

A sharp pain seared through my leg and I fell backwards. I gasped and instinctively reached for my left ankle but hurriedly pulled my hand back. The wolf monster growled and lowered its head towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Dead or alive

I scrambled back on all fours, well, all threes, like a bear but backwards. I couldn't move too fast or far. Then another two of the horrifying creatures joined the first.

"LUCAS!" I screeched. "LUCAS, HELP, HELP ME!" I cried out again as the three creatures were joined by yet another fourth. I got desperate and tried to stand but as I put pressure onto my ankle I heard another snap! I screamed in agony, hardly aware how inhumane it sounded.

All I cared about was getting out alive. I looked down at my ankle and gritted my teeth, hissing through the pain. I could see white bone protruding from my torn flesh, blood was flooding out. I forced myself to look away. I guess it was time for the wolves' main meal, me!

The wolf creatures ran towards me and the largest one bit down on my arm. I shrieked and lay down backwards. As I turned my head, Lucas was running towards me with a lightning bolt in his hand, that was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

Lucas's POV

We were explaining all about the fleece and Percy's quest to Maya and Farkle when I realised that Riley wasn't behind me like I thought she was. I panicked.

"Guys, where's Riley?" I said softly.

"What?!" Percy spun to me. Oh, no. This is bad. This is very bad.

"Well, maybe she just went for a quick walk and she'll be back before we know it." Farkle tried.

"I don't think so Farkle, Riley was scared, for her to walk off she must have seen something cute and followed it. You don't think that a monster has her, do you?" Maya asked, trying to stay calm but I could tell she was freaking out. I didn't know what to tell her. Where there are demi gods, monsters aren't far behind.

Without warning I heard a shrill scream that sounded scared, and it was screaming my name. Riley. I quickly forgot about the others and was only caring about Riley and the distance from me to her. I heard her scream again.

"LUCAS, HELP, HELP ME!" she screeched. I bolted, desperate to find her. No, not her, not Riley. Why Riley? Why would she be so scared? Maybe a monster…? No. I need to focus on finding her. What if someone hurts her? No. Just keep running. I can't help but wonder when I find her, because I will find her, what state she'll be in. Riley can't be hurt. I hear another gut wrenching shriek.

"No!" I yell, I'm losing my cool. I need to keep calm to find her. But this is my Riley we're talking about. I run faster, faster than I've ever run before. I need to find her, I need to protect her and keep her safe.

I hear growling, am I really that hungry? Wait, that's not my stomach. Monster. Where is she? Where? After a few antagonising minutes I found her. Riley! Her face was frozen in terror and pain, Riley's ankle! Oh, my gods. What happened to her ankle? I wince, I know I'll never get that picture of her out of my mind. Her face was ashen, she's so scared. Her ankle, with her bone and all that blood.

Wait, she's staring at something. What is she starring at? I follow her gaze to behind a cluster of berry bushes. No, Hell hounds. All of a sudden they leaped, easily clearing the bushes and slowly circling Riley. Getting closer and closer. I pressed the charm on my bracelet onto my matching tattoo on my wrist. I've always covered it up at school.

The bracelet transformed into one of my father's lightning bolts. It would always fly back into my hand whenever I wanted, kind of like Thor's hammer. The biggest Hell hound snarled and pounced forward. What I saw next was all in slow motion. Riley put up her right arm on impulse to shield herself. It snapped its head to the side, sensing a threat and bit down on her arm. It's razor sharp teeth sinking into her skin. She wept and cried out with a blood curling shriek that rang through my ears. I ran towards her and she went limp.

"No!" I roared, I jumped off a log and kicked the hell hound that bit her in the head and lifted my lightning bolt high into the air. Storm clouds rolled in overhead and it began to pour. My bolt attracted the lightning and I felt the power surge through me as my weapon absorbed the energy. I pointed the bolt at the hell hound to direct the lightning at it. The creature uttered an inhumane cry before crumbling to dust.

I pointed my bolt at the other monsters and fired, knowing that it was too far away to kill them. I had to keep them as far away from Riley as possible. Two of the smaller hell hound squealed and scrammed away into the forest. That's weird.

As I fight the second hell hound, the third sprang on me and raked its claws against my back, shredding my shirt and soaking what was left in blood. I cried out and slashed wildly behind me. The hell hound disintegrated. Two down and one to go. Percy came up behind me and uncapped riptide, his pen slash sword. He stabbed at the remaining creature, killing it. We began to re-hide our weapons when the other two hell hounds that had run away came back. With three more. Seriously?

Maya sneaked up behind Percy and pulled his spare dagger out of his jean pocket. She backed up as the Hell hounds took turns to run at us. I dodged the first, and slashed at the second, killing it. The first one slipped past me as I tackled the third, I called out to Percy to kill it but he was pre-occupied with a fourth. Just as the first monster was about to reach Riley, Maya charged in front of it, shoving the dagger deep into its back, twisting the handle, killing it. Wow. I pulled my spare knife out and tossed it to Zay, who had abandoned his fake human legs and was standing next to Farkle in full satyr form.

He caught it and ran to help Percy. The giant black hell hound snapped its jaws at me. I fell backwards onto the floor, losing grip of my bolt. I looked around to Maya for help but she was facing off against the fifth, protecting Farkle and Riley from the baby, but still an impressive feat for a newbie.

I was all alone with this one, scrambling on the ground. The colossal monster decided to end our squabble and went to take a bite out of my head. I held his jaws open and grinded my teeth in exertion. Woah, it's breath really stinks. I risked a glance into its mouth and saw remainders of various animals.

I slipped my right weapon hand over the creature's head and used my magic to pull the lightning bolt to my hand. On its way it impaled itself through the Hell hound's brain. I was showered in ashes, drenched in blood with claw marks against my back. Maya and Farkle had managed to kill the last Hell hound. Percy finished his off as well with help from Zay.

I made my way over to where Riley was lying unconscious or dead. I didn't know. Breathing heavily, collapsing onto my knees next to her. At this moment I felt my world crashing down.

"Riley, no." I whispered. Stroking her soft, silky hair from her porcelain face. She looked like a Brocken china doll. So pale, but still beautiful. The others crowded around me, Maya was crying silently into Zay's shoulder, Farkle was staring at Riley and Percy was stunned. The rain that poured mixed with the dirt and her blood. "No,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; Camp Half Blood

Riley's POV

I woke up to the hum of a ceiling fan. The smell of antiseptic invaded my nostrils. I murmured and sat up but I felt a sharp pain and raised my hand to my head.

"Oh," I moaned. The memories of this afternoon came flooding back to me. I felt a hand on my stomach, softly pushing me back down so I wouldn't get too tired. I think I'm in a hospital of sorts.

"Easy, Riley," Lucas whispered, a smile in his voice.

"Lucas, you came. I'm ok. You saved me." I leapt up, ignoring how sore I was and hugged him tight. It seemed like he was waiting next to me until I woke up. I took notice that my arm is all healed. I drew back from the hug quickly for two reasons.

One; my ankle is throbbing and is wrapped in bandages. Reason two; I realised that Lucas's torso was also bound in bandages, his shirt was on the table, torn and soaked in blood. My cheeks were on fire. I sat back down on the white bed. His hair was wet and so was mine so I guess it must have rained. I had no idea how muscly he was until now. I guess you have to be when you're a demigod. Lucas was looking every inch like a Greek god.

And what did I look like? A wet dog, probably. He smiled at me. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"I suppose so, I feel really groggy and wet and my ankle kind of hurts, but other than that I'm fine." I answer truthfully.

This time it was him who enveloped me in a hug. I grinned and hugged him back. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were dead." He breathed and hugged me tighter.

"It's ok, I'm here now. Definitely not dead, you're not getting rid of me that easily." I reassured him.

He let go of me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I, hope so, I'd never want to get rid of you." I smiled. He turned around to pick up a golden drink on the table behind him. I gasped. There were stains leaking through the bandages. The red stood out on the white like blood on snow. The blood stains ran across his back.

"Lucas, your back! What happened?" I quizzed. Oh, this is all my fault.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his blond-brown hair. "Don't worry about it, I just got scratched when we fought off those hell hounds, the wolf things." He turned back to me with two small shot glasses with the honey-like substance.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault, Lucas. If I hadn't had been stupid enough to wander off no one would have gotten hurt. If I had just-" He cut me off.

"It's not your fault, what happened yesterday is nothing compared some other things I've heard about. I was really petrified and worried, you know, when I heard you scream. It felt like the whole world stopped, and then when I found you like that." He explained, a dazed look in his eyes, as if he was re-living a nightmare. He passed me one of the drinks and finished his in one go.

"Yesterday?" I frowned, sipping the drink. I immediately felt the throbbing in my ankle leave.

"Yeah, you've been out for a day. It's almost lunch on Saturday." I finished my drink and passed the empty cup to Lucas. He turned back to the table and put down the glasses. He took off his bandages and I watched as his raw wounds healed over and left no mark that they were ever there. He took a clean orange T-shirt from a backpack on the floor next to the table. He pulled it on, just as well, I was getting distracted.

"Lucas, what is this stuff? Where are we?" I asked.

"It's nectar, a drink of the gods, in small amounts it heals demigods. If in large amounts, you'll burn alive. Promise me you'll never take any unless one of us gives it to you or you learn how much to take." He told me. I nodded. "We're in the hospital at Camp Half Blood."

A blond girl with grey-blue eyes walked up to me. Her eyes reminded me of Farkle.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Annabeth. Welcome to Camp Half Blood." She looked over her shoulder and waved to three campers to come through the curtain that separated my bed from the other empty ones.

There was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with choppy brown hair and her eyes were… I have no idea; they are changing colours. It was obvious she didn't care about her appearance but she was still beautiful. The third, a girl had raven black hair but the same shade of electric blue eyes as Lucas. Her clothes were a mix of punk and goth.

"Hey, you guys gave us all a right down scare when Lukey (Pronounced Luke-ee, like what uncle buster calls Lucas in girl meets Texas part one) carried your half dead corpse into camp." The black-haired girl said.

"Lukey?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what everyone calls him around here." She walked over to Lucas and reached up to ruffle his hair. Lucas pulled her hands away. His hair still looked perfectly roguish.

"No one calls me that, Thalia, with exception of you." Lucas grimaced. Were they an item? I felt a surge of jealousy and the lights in the hospital went out.

"Woah, that's really weird." Thalia said.

"It's ok, I got it." The blonde boy said, he looked at the lights and his blue eyes turned grey and then they gleamed with golden electricity. The lights came back on.

"Wow, that's awesome! Hey, you look a bit like Lucas." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's because all three of us take after dad." he told me.

"Three of us?" I frowned. If he means the other brunette, I don't think she looks a thing like Lucas or the other boy. She looks more like me, we both have smooth olive skin, luxurious brown hair, long lashes, strong legs, average height… The alike comparisons are endless.

"Oh, yeah, me, Lucas and Thalia are the three children of Zeus. We all look like him except for Thalia's hair which is a major distinction." Oh, that makes sense now. All that messing around wasn't romantic at all, it was sisterly.

"I guess you're an Aphrodite child then." I said to the other girl.

"Yes, but how did you know?" she asked.

"Oh, it's obvious really. You definitely don't try to look good. If anything you try against it, but you're beautiful anyway. I'm guessing you're Piper. I've heard stories about you. Which probably means that this is your boyfriend Jason." I prattled on, gesturing back to 'Lukey's' brother. I leaned forward to shake Jason's hand. "Have any of you seen Maya, Zay or Farkle?"

"What'd you call me." Jason's face contorted.

"Farkle Minkus, that's his name, my friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he was here waiting with me. Maya was going to stay too until she met Leo. I sent him to go get Maya when I saw you'd started to wake up." Lucas told me.

"Oh, no. You'd better advise your friend against Leo. Lots of girls fall for him but he's a particularly picky guy. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend but he'll only take what he believes to be the best. I'll tell you now, watch out Riley. He can be pretty full on when he knows what he wants." Jason warned. I furrowed my brow. What does that mean? By the scowl Lucas sent Jason's way I'd guess it wasn't a complement.

Just at that moment Farkle walked in with Maya, Zay and some other guy. The boy had short brown, curly hair and wore a tool belt on his hips. Maya was laughing and talking with him. Like she did with Josh. I caught Lucas's eye and we both grinned. Maya was falling, hard. When Maya saw me she put two thumbs up and bounded over to hug me. I almost fell off the bed.

"Woah, Maya, hi." I gasped. Wow, she's strong, it's like she has me in a strangle hold.

"I thought you were dead! Don't ever run away like that again. If it wasn't for cowboy you would have died." She yelled.

'Yes Maya, I am well aware of that. I'm a baby and I need everyone to take care of me because I can't take care of myself. Everyone has to protect the plant.' I wanted to shout. But I didn't. Because I'm smiley Riley and I deal with everyone else's problems instead of mine. Just lock it all up inside.

When she finally let me go I looked to the boy Maya came in with. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Who's this?" I asked her playfully. Lucas snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. I shot him a grin.

"Hey, I'm Leo, you must be Riley. Lucas hasn't shut up about you. He's so in L-" The rest of his speech was inaudible, I couldn't understand it because Lucas had walked over and crossed his arms over Leo's face. Just like he had to Farkle when we had the art show and Katy, Maya's mum, didn't show up.

"Ok, who's next?" Lucas laughed nervously.

"Percy!" I hear Annabeth shriek when he entered the room, she ran into his arms. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and held his hand.

"Oh, I'm Percy's girlfriend. I haven't seen him since three weeks ago when he left to find you. He was on patrol last night so I didn't see him then either." She explained her outburst. Lucas let go of Leo, who grinned like a Cheshire cat who'd gotten the cream.

"Bay window, Bay window right now." I pointed to Maya. Then I frowned and turned to Lucas. "Does this place even have a bay window?" I asked him sinisterly, widening my eyes.

He grinned at me. "Yes, but I'm not taking you there until your all recovered. So you'd better hurry up and heal fast, princess."

"Which reminds me why I'm here," Annabeth kneeled down and began to unwrap the bandage from around my ankle.

"Wait." I said hurriedly, and she stopped. I chewed my bottom lip. I was horrified of what I might see. The image from yesterday of my ankle with all that blood and the bone was seared into my head.

Lucas must have read my mind because he sat next to me and gave my leg a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok, it's healed now." he told me.

Maya sat on my other side and held my hand. I leaned on her shoulder, remembering the events of yesterday's attack vividly. The physical injuries may heal but the emotional scars would take a whole while longer to lick over.

"Ok," I said, taking a deep breath. Annabeth continued to unwrap the bandages. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I saw my ankle. It was fine, a little bit pale, but otherwise fine. I let go the breath I had been holding in a sigh of relief.

"You're good to go." Annabeth told me.

"Great," I hopped up and went to put my boots on when I saw that I was covered in dry blood. "Before anything else, I need to take a shower. But we didn't get the chance to pack anything."

Piper smiled. "You'd be surprised how many people forget to pack. Or maybe you wouldn't. I don't know. But because loads of people were turning up without packing Chiron let me and the Aphrodite cabin make magic dressing rooms in each cabin. It's all stocked by Hermes. After your done I'll take you on a tour of camp. Jason is going to take Maya a little later on. Wait till you see the camp fire tonight. The Athena cabin equipped the area with a new sound system so we're doing karaoke! On Monday we're doing a dance as well; notices are on the pin boards in the cabins. Make sure you get a date. It's semi-formal so us girls can go on an outfit hunt, should be amazing."

Maya and I looked at each other and our faces lit up. "YAAAAY!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Charlie vs Lucas

Leo's POV

I was sitting at the Hephaestus table waiting for my friend Maya to come back from her tour of camp when I saw Charlie Gardener trying to chat up an annoyed Riley at the Hermes table. All unclaimed campers had to stay with the Hermes children. This is not on. Everyone knew that if you flirt hurt or mess around with Riley Mathews you have Lucas Friar to answer to.

I got up and went over to her. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Riley. Oh, Charlie, your over here? I would have thought you'd be the first to move to the other end of the table after what happened last time. Especially since Lucas is here. He's very overprotective for his city girl. I think you know that better than the rest of us. What was it you said last summer? Oh, I remember," I began, I know Riley is here and she won't want to hear this but she has to know. I still remember that day, I was walking past the Hermes table with Lucas at breakfast and we overheard Charlie Gardener and his gang laughing and snorting. I recited the vicious words Charlie had said out loud to Riley as I go through the flashback.

(Flashback)

Lucas stopped abruptly behind Charlie Gardner as he guffawed with his friends.

"There's this crazy chick at school, she's completely off with the fairies, her name's Riley Mathews. Luckily for her she's not too bad to look at, if you know what I mean. Or else the poor girl would be blessed to have one of the nerds as a date to prom. Not too bright, but very attractive. I asked her to the school dance last year. I felt sorry for her but that wasn't the reason why, she can't give good company for gold, but she was a pretty sight." He had snickered, raising his eyebrows.

(End Flashback)

"Wasn't that it? And Lucas didn't appreciate that, did he, Charlie?" I said coldly.

Charlie's group and mine have always had a rivalry. He hangs out with people like Drew and Clarisse. When Lucas overheard Charlie saying that about Riley there was no stopping him. It was like hell itself had broken loose. After the fight Charlie was in the hospital for a week and we had to replace most of the lunch tables.

"Wait, what?" Riley asked, clearly hurt. "Is that what people think of me as?"

"No, just Jerks like Charlie and his gang. I'd stay away from them if I were you. No one is going to say anything like that to you here apart from these morons." I reassured.

"Why, what's to stop people from voicing their opinions, however mean, about me?" She asked, I can tell she's not as fragile as she seems but she has very low self-esteem.

"Your boyfriend made it very clear that no guy was allowed talk to you or they'll find themselves knocked to Tartarus." Charlie snarled.

"Really? Aww," she sighed. I saw Lucas walk up behind her quietly. "I mean Lucas isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends."

Lucas's face fell. Oh, no. The way he talked about her I thought she definitely liked him. What about their unofficial thing? I'd heard about it but never seen any real evidence. Yet.

"Anyway, even if I told him I like him, he'd never return the feelings, he's amazing smart, handsome, he's perfect. I'm just not good enough. I try real hard but I guess I'll always come off as a stupid annoying baby with a pretty face to buy her way through life. I'm so pathetic that I almost died already and Lucas had to save me. I'm just a baby, he sees me like a little sister. Don't tell him I said all this, or I'll kill you. Well, I'll get Maya and Farkle to kill you."

Lucas beamed from behind her. I almost laughed. I've never seen the guy so happy before. He bent down behind her and slipped his arm around her waist, the other covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered. Riley giggled. I think now I'm starting to see their unofficial thing. Neither realises the other is doing anything out of the ordinary. If I hadn't known they weren't together, I would have thought they were.

"Oh, could it be a certain Texan bull-rider?" she asks playfully.

"Maybe." Lucas pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "How was your tour princess?"

"This camp is amazing, and you're here so it's all amazing! I love it here." She ate a hot chip and Lucas pushed a small cap of tomato sauce across the table to her.

"Charlie," Lucas said coldly.

"Lucas," Charlie said with the same amount of enthusiasm as he was addressed with. From what I know the two had been competing for Riley since two years ago at the school dance. Charlie walked to the other end of the table and sat with his friends. I was about to go sit back at mine when I spotted Maya.

I waved at her and she came over. "Hey, Riley, Lukey, Leo." She grinned, using Lucas's nickname from Thalia. "This place is so cool."

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. "That one's going to stick isn't it?" he sighed. The names were a regular thing.

"Oh, dear little brother Lukey, it will. But we all know that you belong in Texas where you can keep a tab on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants. You're still a huckleberry, cowboy, bull-rider, ranger Rick, master of Tombstone the bull, ranger Roy, perfect freak and I think there's one more thing that needs to be said." Maya rambled in a thick Texan drawl.

I laughed, it's funny watching Lucas be put down. Then afterwards he has someone like Riley to build him back up again. Maya counted on her fingers silently. Looking up into the air like she was remembering a list of chores she needed to complete.

"Oh, no. Please don't." Lucas pleaded with the beautiful blonde. What's so bad that he's begging her not to do it?

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hurr," Maya sang, like a vocal warm up. I grinned. Oh, I've heard about this. I can't wait to see it happen in real life, though. I grinned.

"You won't judge me if I run, right?" Lucas asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hurr," she repeated, turning around and pacing with her hand at her throat.

"Here," Lucas told Riley, he took his jacket off and gave it to her. "Could you hold onto this for me, until tonight?"

"Sure," Riley said, smiling brightly. She folded it over her arm and left it in her lap.

Maya turned around to run into Lucas's face. Maya is awesome, she's actually everything I'd ever wanted in a girlfriend.

"Haaaa huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr!" she yelled at Lucas. But Lucas wasn't there.

Riley's POV

Lucas told me to hold his letterman's jacket and then bolted when Maya wasn't looking. He's so hilarious. I clutched his jacket close to my chest and sighed dreamily. It smelled like Lucas, and I would know what Lucas smelled like.

Just under three years ago when we were first becoming friends I had been too shy to talk to him and had snuck up behind him and taken a long whiff. I breathed in the scent of cologne and fresh pine trees.

I looked back at my two friends. Maya's face wore a confused expression and Leo was doubled over in laughter.

"He actually…did it…he actually…ran!" Leo gasped in between laughter.

"Maya, come sit." I told her, patting on the chair that Lucas had previously occupied. I know we have to talk. We haven't spoken properly for two days. I need to remember to ask Lucas about showing me that by window. Maya totally likes this Leo kid and we need a sacred and private place to talk.

"Ok, I'd better go and finish eating, I'll see you later Maya, Riley." Leo said, walking back to his table. Maya sat next to me and I moved my plate in between us. She took a chip.

"So, when did you start liking Leo?" I asked her casually, as if I were asking how school was today, dipping a hot chip in tomato sauce. I pretended it wasn't a big deal, but I know this is s o huge. Apart from Josh, there is no other boy I've known her to like.

She thought she liked Lucas for a while because of how he stood up for her when the arts program almost was shut down. But then after New Year she realised that she only liked him like a brother, and him to her like a sister. We figured the whole thing out but nothing was ever the same again.

Maya and I had become even closer; we didn't think that was possible. But I also became closer with Farkle and Maya became closer to Lucas. All in a friendly way, of course. And me and Lucas?

Well, I'm still confused about that. We act like we're Boyfriend-Girlfriend, minus the kissing and telling each other all that romantic stuff and officially doing anything together. Like going out on dates. But I think we're both too scared about starting a real relationship because of when we tried the first time. It fell to shambles. But that wasn't who we were. Maybe this time it would work out. I hope too much, what was that thing Maya used to say? Hope is for suckers.

Maya stared at me in horror, her jaw dropped. Then she smiled and blushed. She shifted in her seat to face me.

"Ok, so..." she began, and I prepared myself for a long conversation of girl talk that I had been waiting for since we got here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; Athena's mark

Lucas's POV

I stopped running away from Maya and found Farkle. He had just come back from his tour with Annabeth.

"Hey, Farkle, how was your tour?" I asked him, he turned to me and smiled.

"It was great, I love the architecture of all the buildings and the facilities are amazing." He answered.

"Yeah, Annabeth designed them all. She's a great architect, one day she wants to rebuild Olympus." I nodded, I walked with him over to the buffet to get some lunch. Today it was hot chips with lamb souvlaki (barbequed meat on a stick), and pita bread (flat tortilla bread) with a side of Greek yoghurt.

"So where do I sit, I know I haven't been claimed yet, so I have no idea who my godly parent is?" He asked me as we neared the fire pit.

"All unclaimed demigods have to sit at the Hermes table. Can you do me a favour and watch Charlie Gardener for me? He was chatting up Riley before." I asked, craning my neck to try and see if Charlie was behaving . I showed Farkle how to scrape your food as a respectful offering to your godly parent to show how thankful you are.

"Zeus," I whispered, scraping off some chips and a souvlaki.

"Who do I say?" Farkle asked. I was about to tell him to say Hermes but at that moment a transparent owl appeared over Farkle's head. The campers all stood up and applauded. Farkle looked around in astonishment, wondering what he did to deserve such affection.

I picked up a mirror from the Aphrodite table next to me. "Could I borrow this for just one minute?" I asked the pretty girls. They giggled flirtatiously and nodded. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. These girls are always so sickeningly dumb and malicious. I passed the mirror to Farkle. He looked at it quizzically and went pale.

A clang wrung out as he dropped the mirror on the floor in surprise. I picked it up and gave it back to the Aphrodite girls. Luckily it wasn't damaged, or they'd have my head on a silver platter. Or worse, I'd have to repay them by going on a date with one of them, ugh. I turned back to Farkle, who was swatting at the symbol over his head. Jason was holding his plate.

"It's alright, you've just been claimed by your godly parent. Athena, the goddess of wisdom." He stopped swatting the owl and it faded away.

"Oh, so that explains why I never found my birth certificate!" he laughed shakily. Chiron stood up and held his arms out to silence everyone.

"Farkle Minkus, son of Athena." Chiron announced. Everyone clapped one last time before sitting back down and going about their business. Farkle nodded to the Aphrodite girls.

"Sup pretty Ladies," he said in his signature way, they scoffed rudely and picked at their nails. I turned Farkle away from them.

"Trust me, they're like that to everyone who isn't muscularly toned or completely attractive. Not that you aren't any of those things, just that they don't see it yet." I tried to make him feel better. He scooped his food into the fire pit after getting his plate from Jason. Mumbling 'Athena'.

I lead him over to the Athena table and introduced him. I would have left him with Annabeth but she's gone to have a nap because tonight she's on fleece duty. Chiron did apply for a monster to come and guard the fleece but nothing wanted anything to do with us.

I can't blame them. We basically spell out trouble. Instead of having a monster guard the golden fleece the campers take shifts. Mine is on Tuesday night.

After lunch Riley, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia and I were all going to train with an assortment of weapons to try and see which one we're the best at before we choose our weapons for our quest.

Jason has his coin/sword, Leo had a variety of painful devices in his tool belt, Piper has her dagger, Percy has his pen/sword, Annabeth has her dagger and her Yankees cap, I have my Bracelet/Lightning bolt and my Bow and arrows, Zay has his javelin spear and Thalia has her spear and her shield but the others have nothing. I'm thinking a dagger for Farkle, maybe a spear or a sword for Maya and for Riley?

I can't imagine Riley with any weapon, she would never hurt another living creature. Oh, that reminds me, I have to show Riley the bay window. I think there is only a bay window in the Zeus cabin. There's one in the room next to mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; The other Chosen one, the weapon

Riley's POV

I smoothed out my top and took a deep breath as I sat down. I was wishing that Charlie Gardener wasn't in Hermes. The only empty spots in the entire number of rows of logs in the Hermes area were next to him. Athena had claimed Farkle at lunch, so he was sitting with the Athena campers. My eyes searched the crowd for Lucas and I saw him looking at me from the Zeus section. I quickly looked away, blushing, embarrassed that I had been caught watching him. But wait, he was watching me too.

Maya sat down next to me, scattering my line of thought. We were both wearing black ripped skinny jeans and black wedged boots with cream knitted vintage jumpers. I was wearing Lucas's letter Jacket that he had told me to wear tonight. Charlie leaned towards me and I went stiff.

"I like your jeans, love." Charlie whispered, I could feel his breath in my ear. I shuddered and moved closer to Maya. She was chatting with the girl in front of her.

"Please stop Charlie, I know about all those nasty things you said." I said back, swallowing hard, there was a lump at the back of my throat that wouldn't go away.

"People change people, you know that Riley, it was your dad who taught us that." He tried to put his arm around my shoulders but I pushed him away from me and stood up. A shiver went down my spine and I hugged myself.

"Ok, I'm going over to get some marshmallows, over there, where you are not." I told him.

I dragged Maya up and over to the snack bar with me. I grabbed one of the many packets of Marshmallows, two long sticks ad a jar of self-melting dark chocolate. I gave them to Maya to take back to our seats whilst I made a hot chocolate.

I just finished and went to pick up the drink when Muscular slipped down my sides, wrapping around my waist. I jumped, spilling some of the hot chocolate on the grass, and whirled around. Expecting to see the ever so persistent Charlie Gardener, so it was a pleasant surprise when I was greeted with the comfort of Lucas's electric blue eyes.

I turned back around slowly and put the warm drink down on the table, breathing a sigh of relief. Thank god, it was just him. He slid his arms down mine and his large hands encased my smaller ones like a protective glove. I let him hold me.

I closed my eyes and attempted to banish the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, he probably noticed how jumpy I was.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm just over paranoid." I told him, interlacing our fingers together.

"Is it Charlie Gardener? I saw him trying to get close to you over there. Just say the word an I'll deal with him for you." His fingers caressed the back of my hand. I smiled.

"It's fine, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl now. I just hate that he says those things about me to people and then to my face pretends to be all sweet to try and make me go out with him, just because he thinks I'm pretty." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you are stunning, but that still makes it far from right." Lucas said sympathetically. I let go of him slowly and jumped up to kiss him on the cheek. I have no idea where that burst of courage came from.

"Thanks, I better go, Maya's waiting for me." I walked away from Lucas, immediately missing him holding me. I went back to Maya and ignored Charlie; he got up and walked away, mumbling something like 'woman'. I didn't care; I wasn't paying attention to anything. I also forgot my hot chocolate on the table. Oh, well.

I was deep into the brightest meadows of Riley town. I was gazing into the flickering fire, watching the sunburnt colours dance. A dreamy, faraway look on my face. Suddenly a bright spotlight stopped on me. What's going on?

I squinted and raised my hand to shield my eyes. What on earth?

"They randomly pick someone to choose a group to do karaoke competitions for the night. They picked you and some other girl in the Aphrodite section." Maya hurriedly explained to me. The full force of what was happening hit me like a brick.

"No, Maya I can't." I panicked; I love singing, but not in front of other people!

"Yes, you can, besides, you're amazing and you have no choice." Maya tried to boost my confidence, I almost was convinced I should go and get it over with when I frowned.

"But Maya, you've never heard me sing." I retorted.

"Well, then you just have no choice, hurry up." Maya pushed me towards the girl in front of me who was holding out a microphone. I stumbled and almost fell before regaining my balance and hesitantly taking the microphone.

"So, who do you want on your team?" the girl asked, a pen ready to jot down anything I said. Ok, straight to the point. No small talk or anything? Please? No? Oh, well, I had to hope.

"How many do I need?" I asked nervously.

"You need three, including yourself, then you'll battle against the other team of three."

"Umm," I thought, well, Maya got me into this mess, sort of, so I have to drag her in too, naturally. "Maya Hart and…" Oh, who else do I choose? I don't want to be embarrassed in front of the people I care about so the only way to avoid that is if I embarrass them too. "Lucas Friar." I blurted, as if being caught saying his name was taboo.

"Ok, and who are you again, sorry, I'm bad with names?" The girl wrote on her clipboard, her pen flying furiously across the page.

"I'm Riley Mathews." I said shakily, the girl shoved me toward the steps to the stage facing the large campfire in the middle. She showed me the computer connected to the large speakers.

"Ok, Riley Mathews, you just type in the song you want to sing and it'll come up. You click on the one you want and the music will play and the lyrics will come up on the big screen. It's just like you tube. Make sure you sing close into the microphone but not too close, make sure we can't hear your 't's or 'p's too clearly.

"You'll go first and then another one of your team mates will sing one straight after you. Then the other team will choose two songs and sing them. After they're done we'll have a fifteen-minute break and the audience votes on who they like the best. I announce it and then we have another ten-minute break before the winning team are scheduled to sing another two songs.

"After those we wrap it up and play some music whilst everyone leaves, after another half an hour we turn off the music and the committee for tonight packs up and you all get to sleep. You get it?" The girl fired at me, talking so rapidly I might have confused it with French if I hadn't been paying the most attention to her that I have ever payed to anything in my life.

I nodded and gripped the microphone so tight that my knuckles turned white. The girl walked away to talk to a group of campers by the side of the stage. I tried to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach but they were even more persistent than Charlie Gardener (Heaven forbid).

I looked back to Maya; she had two thumbs up and was smiling at me encouragingly. I searched for Farkle; he was giving me his undivided attention, grinning promisingly. Then I looked to Lucas, he was engrossed into conversation with Jason and Thalia.

I took a deep breath and typed into the machine. I decided to sing about the only sane, pleasantly stable thing in my life. My best friend, Maya. The music started to play and the words to the song 'Seamless' by Sabrina Carpenter came up on the giant screen.

 ** _Good morning, you're leaving,_**

 ** _I'll see you in the evening._**

 ** _My best friend, till the end._**

 ** _My better half, no pretend._**

My voice wrung out from the extremely large and loud speakers. The butterflied flew away as I got into the song, thinking about the lyrics and how much they applied to the friendship Maya and I share.

Lucas's POV

 ** _Our Language, is sacred._**

 ** _No people, try to solve it_**

 ** _New adventures on the way._**

Oh my gods. I stopped my conversation with my half-siblings as I listened to the girl who was singing tonight, dumbfounded and star-struck. Her voice was as smooth as silk and twice as soft and delicate. I looked for who was singing, my eyes drifted to the podium where the most striking girl I've ever seen was singing. A jolt ran through me as we locked eyes.

 ** _You and me together,_**

 ** _Take on the world forever._**

 ** _I know all your secrets,_**

 ** _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them._**

 ** _I'll be there when you, are feeling clueless_**

 ** _Cause you and me, oh yeah, we're seamless._**

 ** _Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah,_**

 ** _Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

Riley. Riley was singing, and it sounded like an angel dropped from heaven. Wow! I never knew she could sing! She's just as amazing as Maya.

 ** _We're klutzy, but so lucky,_**

 ** _That I always have you to catch me._**

 ** _We're partners, in crime,_**

 ** _You're stuck with me your whole life._**

 ** _So different, out of our minds,_**

 ** _From a planet, that's hard to find._**

 ** _Every second, every day._**

It's so obvious that she's singing about Maya. It was as if this song was made for them. It even has the title from a song that Riley and Maya wrote about each other. I accidentally found it when I snuck into Maya's locker one day to read it. It was really good but I haven't heard them sing it. I think it was called Take on the World.

 ** _You and me together,_**

 ** _Take on the world forever._**

 ** _I know all your secrets,_**

 ** _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them._**

 ** _I'll be there when you, are feeling clueless_**

 ** _Cause you and me, oh yeah, we're seamless._**

 ** _You're right by my side, whenever I need you._**

 ** _Through the hardest times, I'll be there for you._**

 ** _At the crack of dawn,_**

 ** _When the moon is gone,_**

 ** _I won't be hard to find._**

 ** _Cause you and me, oh yeah, we're seamless._**

 ** _You and me together,_**

 ** _Take on the world forever._**

 ** _I know all your secrets,_**

 ** _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them._**

 ** _I'll be there when you, are feeling clueless_**

 ** _Cause you and me, oh yeah, we're seamless._**

 ** _Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah,_**

 ** _Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

When she finished I whistled and clapped as loud as I could. Wow, she's amazing, add that to the steadily growing list of things I love about Riley.

Leo's POV

The crowd went completely wild! Especially Lucas. Riley is awesome. I know that she is but the whole time all that was running through my head was about Maya. What's happening to me? Hey, I wonder if Maya is going to sing tonight. Ugh, I did it again. At least Maya can't hear my thoughts. AAAARGH!

Riley's POV

When the entire crowd went completely silent halfway through my second verse I almost died. I was all like 'oh, no. That's it, Maya was wrong. They hate it, I'm horrible. Heck, they hate me.' Turns out I couldn't have been more wrong. I smiled thankfully at what I had accomplished and went back to Maya.

She hugged me. "You totally killed it, Riles!" she grinned proudly. Oh man, she's going to hate me for this. I shoved the microphone into her hands.

"You're on my team, you have to sing next." I told her. Her face fell immediately and she looked like she would murder me, but inside, I knew she was actually a cinnamon roll.

"Mathews, you are going to regret this." She said as she got up and went up to the platform. She only refers to me by my last name when she's using it in a scolding way. I know she loves to sing; it's one of her creative talents.

Maya's POV

I grinned as I walked away from my best friend and up to the stage to choose a song. Riley knows how much I love to sing. Like art, it's one of my talents. I really thought about what I wanted to sing. To me, I think singing is a waste if you're not going to try and get a message across. I wanted to be passionate about everything that I bother to do and singing is an entertaining way to express yourself. Like art. I hate all of those stupid songs like 'freaks' and 'Juicy wiggle'. They are fun to dance and listen to but I believe you should sing about what you believe.

I decided to sing 'Don't you worry child', the version by Madilyn Bailey, not the original. I wanted to sing this song because all of it relates to things that had happened in my life and it's a way I can tell everyone about it without them actually knowing.

The music starts and I get ready to pour my heart out into this song. The first paragraph addressed all my daddy issues and how perfect and happy the Mathew's home always is. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me anymore, ever since Shawn had married Mom, I've considered him my father. Ares might be my biological dad and Kermit my first dad but a father is there for you. I always hear songs about people in my situation.

 ** _There was a time; I used to look into my father's eyes._**

 ** _In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne._**

 ** _But those days are gone, now the memories on the wall_**

 ** _I hear songs, from the places where I was born_**

Then the song took a turn into Josh, I remember the first time I met him. I was seven, and I went to Riley's family picnic. It was in a mountain valley out in the country, we sat on picnic blankets next to a lake and had lunch. I'll always remember the next time I saw him. He had told me I grew up gorgeous; I still swoon at the thought. But he had turned me down so many times. Maybe it was time for someone new. I locked eyes with Leo. Shawn's history with Angela had taught me that much. My life changed for the better after that day, I had hope.

 ** _Upon the hill across the blue lake,_**

 ** _That's where I had my first heartbreak._**

 ** _I still remember how it all changed._**

 ** _My father said,_**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child,_**

 ** _See, heavens got a plan for you._**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah._**

Then I met Lucas, he is so different to any other guy I've ever met. He stood up for me and I liked that. It was something no boy had ever done for me before. We were the talk of the school. I liked what he did, but I got confused and thought I had feelings for him. I thought that I'd never lose him, but I almost did.

Because I'd hurt Riley by not realising that she had stepped back for me. I hear songs that remind me of her, and what she must have been going through, like 'I know what you did last summer' by Shawn Mendes. I feel really guilty, even though I know she never blamed me for a second.

 ** _There was a time,_**

 ** _I met a guy of a different kind._**

 ** _And we ruled the world,_**

 ** __** ** _I thought I'd never lose him out of sight._**

 ** _We were so young, I think of him now and then,_**

 ** _I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend._**

 ** _Upon the hill across the blue lake,_**

 ** _That's where I had my first heartbreak._**

 ** _I still remember how it all changed._**

 ** _My father said,_**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child,_**

 ** _See, heavens got a plan for you._**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child,_**

 ** _See, heavens got a plan for you._**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child,_**

 ** _See, heavens got a plan for you._**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child,_**

 ** _See, heavens got a plan for you._**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_**

 ** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child, yeah._**

I finished, tears in my eyes. I held them back and grinned as the crowd went crazy for me.

Leo's POV

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Wow, that girl can sing. When we had joined eyes in the second paragraph I knew who she was singing about. Lucas had told me all about the 'thing' that Maya had for Riley's uncle, Josh. But he didn't realise how amazing what he had in front of him was. He blew her off, time and time again. Crushing the beautiful blonde again and again. All because of what? She was three years younger than him? That's no reason to hurt someone like that. I really like her, and I think I'm going to ask her out.

Percy's POV

I'm sitting all alone in the Poseidon section, since I don't have any half siblings. Usually I'd be with Annabeth but she's on fleece duty tonight. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked around to see who it was, staring into the sea green eyes. Oops, did I say eyes? I meant eye.

"Tyson!" I yelled, and hugged him. Oh my gods, he's actually here. I'm overjoyed.

"Hello, brother." He smiled. God, I missed him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I thought you were working in Hephaestus's forges with the other Cyclops's."

"Daddy gave me a message. Told me to find the girl. Said she was the chosen one and I had to find the other chosen one, the weapon." He said, pointing to the girl behind him. I hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Hi, I'm Adeline Emparia-Wolf." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12; The only daughter of Ares.

Percy's POV

Previously on 'Girl meets her destiny'

 ** _"_** ** _Tyson!" I yelled, and hugged him. Oh my gods, he's actually here. I'm overjoyed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, brother." He smiled. God, I missed him._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I thought you were working in Hephaestus's forges with the other Cyclops's."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Daddy gave me a message. Told me to find the girl. Said she was the chosen one and I had to find the other half of the chosen one, the weapon." He said, pointing to the girl behind him. I hadn't even noticed she was there._**

Present time;

"Hi, I'm Adeline Emparia-Wolf." She said. The girl had smooth Olive skin and waist length, mellifluous black hair. Her eyes were golden brown and were iced in long dark lashes. She looked like a child model.

I don't think she resembles any of the gods. Maybe Zeus, or Aphrodite. Her skin, body shape and stature were all like Aphrodite campers. But her hair was a major difference. And her eyes could be Zeus, the golden lightning. I stared at her, entranced with her beauty.

"Hey, I'm Tyson's half-brother, Percy." Wow, this is big. We need to all sit down and piece together this prophecy. But not tonight. Tomorrow. I'll let tonight be a breather, before the real hard work starts. "So how did Tyson find you?"

"I was in school and then the water sprinklers turned on and all the lights went out. It was in science and we were doing an experiment that required the blinds to be shut. So it was pitch black, everyone was screaming and panicking. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out the door and then through a window.

"Once we were back into the light I saw that it was Tyson. He told me everything. I found it easy to believe him because I had been doing strange things when I get angry or jealous. Like knocking over water jugs without touching them, or setting things on fire. It all made sense to me.

"It also helped that I had a dream the night before where a beautiful lady had told me it all. I realised later on that it was Aphrodite. I woke up, it was just a dream, but it had felt so real. Strange things happened that day. The boys kept staring at me, that usually happens. But instead of staring at me like they typically do, they were glaring.

"At first I thought I was going crazy, I started hearing voices in my head and reading Ancient Greek. Then Tyson found me. He told me that your father, Poseidon, had come to him in human form and told him to find me and take me to camp half blood. According to your father I'm the chosen one, I have to come here, to find the other chosen one. The chosen one that you brought, the weapon. He said that she was my other half." Adeline explained, and I listened intently. I nodded. Ok, this is huge. Just another step forward and two steps back.

Lucas's POV

The girls finished performing and Farkle, Zay, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Piper and I were waiting for them. When Riley ran up to me I hugged her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. She laughed.

"You were absolutely astonishing! I had no idea you could sing like that! I mean, wow!" I complemented her. She blushed and grinned; she looks so cute and innocent when she does that.

"Thanks! It was so nerve racking. Oh, and you have to sing next." She told me. Wait, What? She wants me to sing? I know I'm actually one of the best singers in camp but I have no idea what to sing. Then she went over to hug Farkle, Zay and Maya. I followed her and after she was finished hugging everyone she was comfortable with hugging she turned back to me.

"Look, I'll sing but I can't think of anything to sing about. What did you sing about?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I sang about Maya, and how close we are." She told me. I smiled; it sounded so much like Riley. I'm kind of jealous of Maya. Riley confides everything in her and the first person Riley goes to when she needs or wants something is Maya. I want Riley to trust me like that. Oh well, I should really think about a song to sing. Maybe lay me down? But it's too boring for the audience. They wanted party music. Hmm, all the great songs that relate to what I want to sing about are classic and slow.

Riley's POV

I looked over to the stage at the other team. What!? MISSY BRADFORD IS HERE! "Missy is a demigod!" I yelled in dread. Lucas nodded at me. Oh, no. "Well, that's just dandy, isn't it?" I grumbled. Lucas chuckled and put his arms around me from behind. I smiled, I could get used to this.

I was feeling pretty happy, that is, until Missy started singing. She chose a very short song, which I'm grateful for because she isn't that good at singing. Let's face it; she sounds like a geriatric donkey with rabies just got hit by a truck. She sang 'You wish you were me' by Raini Rodriguez.

 ** _I'm so much better than you,_**

 ** _I'm a ten you're a two._**

I stiffened and even Lucas did too. Great song when sung as a joke on T.V. It's hilarious. But when you know someone is singing it probably about you, seriously? Ouch, it hurts.

 ** _I'm the queen; you're a fool,_**

 ** _I'm a throne you're a stool,_**

 ** _You'll never be this cool, no._**

I gasped. Are you serious? Who does she think she is? She pointed at me! Who does that? I tore myself from Lucas's grip and stared up at Missy, my mouth was open. She smirked at me and then flipped me the rude finger! I gasped again. Tears falling down my face.

I breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose as I tried to stop the tears from falling. Lucas looked at Missy with hatred, clenching his fists. He looked at me, and then back at Missy.

 ** _I sing to you on the stage,_**

 ** _I'm at the top of my game,_**

 ** _I'm a star and you're lame,_**

 ** _I am cash you are change,_**

 ** _You'll never have my fame, so,_**

I stalked off. I don't know where I'm going but I am going somewhere. I don't want my friends to see me humiliated. Just like how I didn't tell them I was being bullied. I reached the back of the crowd; most people were around the campfire so there was nobody that close to me.

I sat down on a log at the back of the empty rows. I don't know who's cabin it is, but I don't care. I think I'll wait here till Missy finishes her evil song about me.

 ** _You wish you were me,_**

 ** _Got everything you need,_**

 ** _Got no type of jealousy_**

 ** _Ah, ah_**

 ** _You wish you were me, yeah eh,_**

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _Yeah,_**

 ** _You wish you were me!_**

When she finally finished, Lucas found me. A tear slid down my cheek and he brushed it away. I turned my head away from him and he sat down next to me.

"Riley, don't listen to her." Lucas said. He played with my hands, which were clasped together in my lap. I pulled them away from him. I know that if he comforts me a little bit I'll need him to hold me. I don't want him to see me break down like I know I am. That kind of behaviour was reserved for my pillow or Maya.

Lucas grabbed my face and turned my head around to face him. He ran his left hand through my hair and his other holding my neck. "Listen to me, don't even think about what she's saying. She's just a jealous, overgrown, egocentric maniac, untalented bull frog in a pink sweater that's way too tight." He told me.

I let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Lucas, I needed that." I whispered.

"I'll always be there to tell you how much you mean to me." He whispered back. My eyes flickered from his eyes to my hands that were fiddling in my lap. When I looked back up he was closer to me. My heart was racing at a thousand miles per second. He leaned in slowly, getting so close. I closed my eyes. Oh my gods, it's happening. Maya came crashing through the crowd.

"Riley, there you are, Missy is so dead when cowboy finds her. When you ran off I seriously thought he would go all Texas Lucas. He looked set for murder; I think that's where he went. She is such a…" Maya yelled, stopping abruptly when she saw Lucas and I. I turned my head last minute, opening my eyes and Lucas's lips brushed past my cheek. We pulled apart hurriedly. My face was on fire.

"What is it, Maya?" Lucas groaned, annoyed. I can't blame him. I was a bit annoyed too. I'd waited for so long for him to make a move. Maybe I should hurry up and do something next time. The next song blurred through the speakers. The girl who was singing it was pretty good. She was singing 'stitches' by Shawn Mendes, one of my favourite songs.

"Oh, nothing, just… I'll be over by the chocolate fountain if you need me." She stuttered and smirked before she slunk away. It was clear she was uncomfortable but pleased and excited at the same time.

 ** _I thought that I'd been hurt before,_**

 ** _But no one's ever left me quite this sore._**

 ** _Your words cut deeper than a knife,_**

 ** _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life._**

"So," I sighed, embarrassed and irritated. This is going to be so awkward. I chewed slightly on my bottom lip.

"Yeah," Lucas sighed, annoyed. He rubbed his palms on his jeans.

 ** _Got a feeling that I'm going under,_**

 ** _But I know that I'll make it out alive,_**

 ** _If I quit calling you my lover,_**

 ** _And move on_**

Maybe I should do that? Stop calling Lucas my lover and try to move to someone different. I've been waiting for him to make a move for years.

If only Maya hadn't interrupted us. But it's probably for the best that she did. I shouldn't get my hopes up. But he was the one who leaned in to kiss me! Maybe he does like me.

"So, who's that singing?" I asked casually.

 ** _You watch me beaten till I can't breathe,_**

 ** _Shaking, Falling onto my knees,_**

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses,_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches,_**

 ** _Tripping over myself,_**

 ** _Aching, begging you to come help,_**

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses,_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches._**

"That's Clarisse, she's the only daughter of Ares." He told me. She has long black hair braided back in a plait and cold green grey eyes. She was pretty, but in a tough way, like Maya.

 ** _Just like a moth drawn to a flame,_**

 ** _Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_**

 ** _Your bitter heart cold to the touch,_**

 ** _Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_**

 ** _I'm left seeing red on my own_**

Another awkward silence. "I wonder who Clarisse is singing about. She sounds like she's had a hard time with whoever it is." I wondered out loud.

"Well, you'll be wondering for a long time. The person she's singing about will never tell you, so the only thing you could do is ask her. I don't think she'll appreciate it." Lucas said bitterly, we were both looking in the opposite directions.

 ** _Got a feeling that I'm going under,_**

 ** _But I know that I'll make it out alive,_**

 ** _If I quit calling you my lover,_**

 ** _And move on,_**

"Why not just ask her?" I shrugged. Maybe I could help her.

"You shouldn't do that; she'll introduce your head to the campfire." Lucas warned.

 ** _You watch me beaten till I can't breathe,_**

 ** _Shaking, Falling onto my knees_**

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

 ** _Tripping over myself,_**

 ** _Aching, begging you to come help_**

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

 ** _Needle and the thread,_**

 ** _Gotta get you out of my head_**

 ** _Needle and the thread,_**

 ** _Gonna wind up dead_**

 ** _Needle and the thread,_**

 ** _Gotta get you out of my head_**

 ** _Needle and the thread,_**

 ** _Gonna wind up dead_**

 ** _Needle and the thread,_**

 ** _Gotta get you out of my head_**

 ** _Needle and the thread,_**

 ** _Gonna wind up dead_**

 ** _Needle and the thread,_**

 ** _Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head_**

 ** _You watch me beaten till I can't breathe,_**

 ** _Shaking, Falling onto my knees_**

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

 ** _Tripping over myself,_**

 ** _Aching, begging you to come help_**

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

 ** _And now that,_**

 ** _I'm without your kisses,_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

 ** _And now that,_**

 ** _I'm without your kisses,_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

I got up and walked over to the chocolate fountain to get Maya. She was dipping a strawberry in Chocolate, Building up the layers or dark, milk and white chocolate.

"Come on Maya, I want to talk to that girl." I told her. She dropped the strawberry in the fountain and scowled, groaning.

"Great, I've been working on that for ages. Do you know how long it takes to build up all the layers one by one, waiting till each one dries? I was almost finished and I was almost finished and _now_ you have time for me?" She grumbled. Being dragged to the stage where Clarisse had just ended her song.

"Yeah, well we both have horrible timing when it really counts, don't we?" I muttered back, I'm still a little stingy that she'd interrupted Lucas and I. I found Clarisse talking with another pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt you, but I'm one of the new kids and I thought I'd say hi, you know, get in with the right crowd. It's Clarisse, right? I've heard so much about you and how many times you've helped to save the camp." I said politely, smiling at her. I turned my head to look behind me, Lucas was there, breathing heavily and he came up behind us.

I guess he ran to catch up with me. "Riley, you really shouldn't… Oh, you did it." He said, raising his clenched fist to his mouth and wincing in worry.

Clarisse stared at me. "Hi," she said, devoid of any emotion.

"See Lucas, it's all fine. I've heard that you're the only daughter of Ares, that must be so amazing. But also annoying having no sisters and all brothers." I said, half to Lucas and half to Clarisse.

"Yes, it is pretty amazing for a while, but then you remember all the goofy oafs that you have to live with and it makes it quite dull." Clarisse nodded and chuckled. Lucas stared at her as if she'd grown a third head. I knew everything would be absolutely great. This girl id really nice, she reminds me of Maya.

"But I guess you'll never know what it's like to be important." The brunette sassed.

"Umm, I suppose so. I didn't catch your name?" I murmured, uncomfortable. Lucas was right. This whole Jack and Jill is rolling down the hill.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sweetie?" She picked at her nails, spreading her hand out in front of her to inspect them.

"Drew, play nice, this one might be a keeper." Clarisse smiled at me sympathetically.

"Yeah right, like that thing would ever fit in with us. It's so sweet it's rotting my teeth." Drew said, not bothering to hide her distaste for me even though I'm right in front of her.

"She isn't an object." Maya scoffed. "I'll have you know that _Riley_ is the best friend anyone could ever hope for. The only thing that's rotting your teeth are your disgusting words."

Clarisse glared at Maya, narrowing her eyes and stepping forward with her hands at her hips. Oh, now I see what Lucas means. "Hey, what gives you the right to talk to her that?" she snapped.

"I'll do whatever I like. If you don't get your friend to keep her Abnormally large and poisonous mouth shut, then I'll shut it for both of you." Maya spat. Drew gasped and stalked off. Clarisse and Maya were now nose to nose. I stepped forward to stop it. Clarisse seemed so nice. Lucas pulled me back.

"I've got to go sing, promise me you won't try to talk to anyone else whilst I'm not here to protect you." Lucas whispered to me. I nodded.

"You don't want to mess with me, sister. You and you're perfect Riley Mathews can go walk off a bridge for all I care." Clarisse whispered sinisterly. I frowned, how does Clarisse know my full name and why does she hate me now?

"Oh, trust me, if you mess with my friends again you're the one who's going to end up having a long term family reunion with your ancestors in the clouds. I'll be the one laughing at your funeral." Maya glared daggers at Clarisse. All of a sudden a transparent symbol appeared over Maya's head. It was a shield with two crossed spears. The symbol of Ares.

"Umm, Maya, I think you've just been claimed." I stuttered. Oh, no, Clarisse isn't going to like this.

"By who?" Maya asked me excitedly. Clarisse looked over Maya's head at the transparent symbol of her father. She gasped.

"No! I'm the only daughter of Ares!" Clarisse yelled, stepping back from my best friend.

"I'm sorry to say so Clarisse, but I don't think so any more." I said softly. Clarisse groaned and stormed off.

"Well, that went well." I muttered sarcastically.

"Clarisse seamed nice but that other girl is such a…" Maya began, but I stopped her. I hate hearing her curse.

"Maya, her name is Drew. Please don't say anything. Thank you for standing up for me, but let's enjoy the rest of the night." I told her. We walked back to the place that we had left Farkle, Jason, Piper, Leo and Zay.

Lucas began to sing his song. He had chosen 'drag me down' by One Direction.

Lucas's POV

I hope that Riley and Maya are ok. Clarisse can be tricky sometimes. As I sang I searched the crowd for them. They were clapping along to the music. I wonder if Riley can tell that I'm singing about her.

 ** _I've got fire for a heart_**

 ** _I'm not scared of the dark_**

 ** _You've never seen it look so easy_**

 ** _I got a river for a soul_**

 ** _And baby you're a boat_**

 ** _Baby you're my only reason_**

 ** _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_**

 ** _The shell of a man who could never be his best_**

 ** _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun_**

 ** _You taught me how to be someone, yeah_**

If I hadn't met Riley I would still be 'Texas Lucas', she brought out the best in me.

 ** _All my life_**

 ** _You stood by me_**

 ** _When no one else was ever behind me_**

 ** _All these lights_**

 ** _They can't blind me_**

 ** _With your love, nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _All my life_**

 ** _You stood by me_**

 ** _When no one else was ever behind me_**

 ** _All these lights_**

 ** _They can't blind me_**

 ** _With your love, nobody can drag me down_**

I smiled inwardly. I remember when I first came and everyone was telling Riley that I wasn't good enough for her. But she was persistent to be my friend and she stood by me when I called Maya a short stack of pancakes. Even though it started the biggest fight between her and Maya so far.

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _I got fire for a heart_**

 ** _I'm not scared of the dark_**

 ** _You've never seen it look so easy_**

 ** _I got a river for a soul_**

 ** _And baby you're a boat_**

 ** _Baby you're my only reason_**

 ** _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)_**

 ** _The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)_**

 ** _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)_**

 ** _You taught me how to be someone_**

 ** _Yeah_**

 ** _All my life_**

 ** _You stood by me_**

 ** _When no one else was ever behind me_**

 ** _All these lights_**

 ** _They can't blind me_**

 ** _With your love, nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me_**

 ** _All my life_**

 ** _You stood by me_**

 ** _When no one else was ever behind me_**

 ** _All these lights_**

 ** _They can't blind me_**

 ** _With your love, nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _All my life_**

 ** _You stood by me_**

 ** _When no one else was ever behind me_**

 ** _All these lights_**

 ** _They can't blind me_**

 ** _With your love, nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me down_**

 ** _Nobody, nobody_**

 ** _Nobody can drag me down_**

I finished, grinning. Boy, this song is very long. As I got off the stage I barely had time to get off the bottom step when Riley flung her arms around my neck and hugged me. I laughed, wow, she's stronger than I'd anticipated. I took a step back.

"Hey, Riles. I think you're up next." I smiled into her hair.

"Lucas, you were amazing!" she gushed.

"Thanks, Princess. So, what happened with Clarisse?" I asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Maya got claimed." Riley said quietly, looking to the ground. "I'd better go and sing." She smiled, but I could tell it was only half real. She was upset for some reason. I gave her the microphone and she went up to the stage.

Something is wrong. One minute she was all bouncy and quirky and… well, Being Riley, and the next she was upset, quiet and… not being Riley. She said Maya had been claimed. Uuuuhuuh, that's probably it. Farkle has been claimed, and now Maya has been claimed. She probably feels left out. Poor Riley.

Riley's POV

I feel bad.

I feel bad for being so upset about Maya being claimed. I'm her best friend, I should be happy for her. Well, I am happy for her, but upset for me. But this isn't about me.

I feel bad for being so dismissive towards Lucas, he has done nothing but support me and I've been really stand-off-ish.

I feel bad about not paying enough attention to the people around me. I feel bad. But now is not the time to feel sorry for myself.

What should I sing? Oh, I know! I'll sing a song to Lucas and then hopefully he'll get the message that I'm sorry. But what would the perfect song be? I remember the lyrics to the song that he had sung. I was hoping it might be for me.

 ** _All my life, you stood by me,_**

 ** _When no one else was ever behind me,_**

I've got it! I'll sing 'stand by you' by Rachel Platten! He'll have to make the connection. It's obvious. I searched it up and clicked on the song. My eyes searched the crowd for him. I saw him; he was sitting down with Maya, Leo, Farkle, Jason, Piper and Zay. Lucas turned his head towards me and we locked eyes. My stomach lurched but I resisted the impulse to look away. I want him to know that this song was for him.

 ** _Hands, Put your empty hands in mine_**

 ** _And scars, Show me all the scars you hide_**

 ** _And hey, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _Please take mine so yours can open too_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_**

 ** _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_**

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _Borrow mine so yours can open too_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

I'm almost at the chorus. I'm really worried because he hasn't shown any emotion. What have I done? Oh no. I'm so stupid. Now he knows that I like him and he doesn't like me back! I have no choice but to keep going. I can't just stop singing and run off the stage, right? If I could then I would.

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

I decided to smile at him and actually move around the stage instead of remaining as still and blank as a rock.

 ** _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_**

 ** _And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_**

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _We can brave through those emotions too_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

Maybe I should stop worrying about what he may or may not be thinking and just have fun. I walked around the stage and actually pulled a couple of dance moves, clapping onto the side of the microphone. The crowd got into it as well, standing up and clapping along to the beat. I grinned, still watching Lucas. He had gotten up with the rest of the crowd and was smiling at me. So that's it, I wasn't convincing enough. He probably still thought I was upset.

 ** _And oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in_**

 ** _And faith, I think faith is having a reason_**

 ** _And I know my love, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _Borrow mine so yours can open too_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _I'll be your eyes 'till yours can't shine_**

 ** _And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_**

 ** _Now when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone_**

 ** _I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you_**

I finished and I got a standing novation. I laughed and then walked of the stage. I handed the microphone to Drew and stalked off before she had a chance to say anything. I set off into the crowd to find my friends.

Lucas's POV

 ** _Hands, Put your empty hands in mine_**

 ** _And scars, Show me all the scars you hide_**

 ** _And hey, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _Please take mine so yours can open too_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

Damn, she's singing a love song. She sounds amazing. You can tell she really cares about who he's singing to.

 ** _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_**

 ** _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_**

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _Borrow mine so yours can open too_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

I wish she had been singing to me. I really want her to be the person who does all of that for me. At the chorus I started to feel a little left out. Everyone was clapping and. I thought it was rude if I was the only one who just sat down moodily. Plus it'd hurt her feelings, and the last thing I want to do is hurt Riley Mathews.

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_**

 ** _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

 ** _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_**

 ** _And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_**

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken_**

 ** _We can brave through those emotions too_**

 ** _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_**

I got up and smiled, clapping and laughing, acting the whole time, till the end of the song when she couldn't see me any more. I sat back down next to Maya.

"Who ever Riley is singing to is one lucky guy." I sighed in dismay. Maya rolled her eyes.

" You're such a dork, Huckleberry. She's been starring at you the whole time! You are so blind! She **_loves you_** , Ranger Rick! Gee, I thought you'd know that by now. Obviously she's been waiting for you to make a move but you haven't so **_she_** tried." Maya yelled at me.

"Wait, what?!" I bursted up. Maya can't be serious!" You can't be serious!"

"Yes! She's been waiting for you to make a move for ages. You don't have to tell her anything big. Just show her!" Maya fumed.

"Ok, but what do I do?" I ask.

"Figure it out." Maya snapped and raged off. Why would she just walk away from me like that?

"Hey, Lucas," a nervous voice said.

Oh, that's why. Way to go Maya. Just leave me here. With Riley. Alone. "Hey Riles! You were fabulous! You sounded amazing, you must really love whoever you were singing about because you sounded really into it." I enthused. If Maya was right, then maybe Riley would say something.

"Thanks, yeah that person id pretty great. I really do care about them. A lot." she said awkwardly, we sat down on a log and waited for drew to start singing. Well, she didn't say it was for me. What if it wasn't? Ah, but what if it is? I still don't know for sure how she feels about me. But I know how I feel about her. Shouldn't that be enough for me to make a move?

"Oh, umm, here's your Jacket. You told me to hold onto it for you till tonight. I was going to give it to you after lunch but I forgot." Riley said, taking off the letter jacket.

"No, it's ok, I want you to have it." I said, helping her put it back on.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked, smiling. It was a few sizes too big for her but she still looked great in it. Oversized things look really fashionable on Riley. She can pull out a random outfit from her wardrobe without looking and still rock it like a superstar. A guess it's an Aphrodite gift for her. If she is Aphrodite, that is.

"Of course. It looks better on you anyway, I grinned. I might be a guy, but I'm not typical. I know what it means when a jock gives a girl his letterman's jacket. I hope that Riley knows too. It's a pretty classic move.

"Thanks," she beamed. "It's probably the most comfortable one that I have."

"Oh, is it? Well, if it's comfortable then maybe I'll have to take it back." I said, joking around. I shoved her a little.

"Well, if you want it, you have to come get it. Catch me!" she teased and bolted through the crowd, ducking and dodging, I ran after her. I found it difficult to catch up. Riley was fast and very agile. We reached a clearing at the back of the crowd. She looked around, thinking she'd lost me. I snuck up behind her and lifted her into the air.

"Looks like I caught you." I said, laughing. She squealed and I spun her around before putting her back on the ground.

"Looks like it." She giggled. Tugging the collar of the jacket to straighten it.

"But seriously, keep the jacket." I lead her over to the logs we were sitting on last time, before Maya interrupted us. I want to show Riley that I really do like her. I remember the lyrics of the song she sang. I can't get it out of my head. I sat down with her and held her hands. She tried to hide an anxious smile and looked down at the floor, kicking the toes of her boots into the grass. I let go of one of her hands to lift her chin up to look into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"You know, Maya isn't here right now." I whispered.

"I know," she smiled weakly. I edged closer to her.

"Can you remember where we were before she came?" I asked, caressing her cheek.

"I think I may recall something." Riley whispered to me.

"I think it was something like this," I put one of my hands on her waist and I ran the other through her hair. She put her arms around my collar and I leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey, guys, I really need to talk to… Uh, oh." Percy babbled before stopping in his tracks.

Percy's POV

"PERCY!" Lucas and Riley both screeched at me. "AAAARGH!" they stepped up and away from each other. Both of them looked like ripe, red tomatoes.

"What do you want?" Riley snapped, fire in her eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face and crossed her arms.

Oops, I think I may have interrupted something. "Well, there's something I need to tell you, well actually, show you." I said awkwardly. "But it can wait if you're… preoccupied."

"There's absolutely no point leaving now, is there? What is it?" Lucas asked irritable.

"Hi," Adeline said, stepping out from behind me. I'll let her take this one. Tyson's lucky; all he had to do is drop her off, then go back to the forges. I have to suffer through all this awkwardness.

"Adeline?" Riley gasped.

"Riley?" Adeline had gasped at the same time. Woah, do they know each other?

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Lucas quizzed, frowning.

"Mind reader, much." I smirked. He glowered at me. I guess he's still mad.

"I don't know; I just remember her from somewhere." Adeline and Riley said, in sync. Wow. They have to be it. They reached out to shake each other's hands. On contact golden electricity and pink mist with miniscule pink translucent butterflies with heart-shaped wings swirled around their hands. The combination of magic snaked up their arms toward their necks.

Both girls had looks of exertion on their faces as they struggled to pull back. They both flew backwards and lay on the ground, unmoving.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13; Olympus

Riley's POV

We were thrown to the ground. "Oh," I groaned. "Lucas, what happened?" I asked, worried when I didn't receive an answer.

"Riley, what's happening?" Adeline asked me. "Where are we?"

I looked around. My hair whipped across my face. I tugged it away and grasped the railing next to me to pull myself up. Huh, this wasn't here before.

I helped Adeline up and checked our surroundings. We were on the roof of a tall building in some city. I leaned over the railing to take a look at the streets below us. The cars drove speedily and honked. Wherever we were had a lot of wild nightlife. There were drunken people roaming the footpaths, calling to each other.

I turned and looked next to us. There was a golden, regal looking elevator that didn't quite fit in with the dusty old grey rooftop. There was script in Ancient Greek engraved in the golden panel above the elevator. I took a few steps closer toward it.

"Olympus," I read aloud.

"Isn't that where the gods live?" Adeline asked, frowning. I nodded. I may have just met her, but I feel like I've known Adeline my whole life.

I pushed a button and the golden gate retracted, the elevator doors opening. Adeline stepped inside and I looked at her uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "What if it's a trap?"

"I'm sure, if it's a trap then boo who, we'll deal with that then. There's no other way off this roof anyway. Unless you want to climb the side of the building into the unknown, drunken nightlife down there to try and take our chances, Spiderman?" Adeline joked. I knew she was right. There was no way down and we have no idea where we are.

"If you say so." I stepped into the elevator next to her cautiously. As if an axe would swing out at me. Wait, why am I trusting this girl so fully? The doors closed and my heart raced. I've just met this girl and I'm following her straight into what might be a trap.

The doors opened again with a rumble. I squinted against the light. Once I was used to it and I knew that the brightness wasn't going to blind me I opened my eyes.

"Woah," I heard Adeline breathe. It looked like a palace! We followed down the stretched corridor. It lead to a great set of double doors. Every surface shone with golden or silver light. I watched as Adeline pushed open the doors. We walked through them into a circular throne room. I the middle of the room and all the thrones was a glass cut out in the marble tiles. Below the floor you could see the earth as a planet in space. I turned in the middle of the room, wanting to take in every inch of the magnificent place.

"Are we dead?" asked Adeline.

A deep laugh filled the room. "No, but you're close." The deep voice chuckled, echoing off the walls, filling every space. I spun around, petrified. A tall man with electric blue eyes and wavy blonde hair had entered the room. I've seen those eyes before. But not on this man. On Lucas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14; Zeus and Aphrodite's story

Riley's POV

"You're Lucas's dad, Zeus." I squeaked in a tiny voice. The man laughed again and sat in the largest of the thrones.

"I am not only Lucas's father." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know, there's also your son Jason and our daughter Thalia." I replied, staring at the floor. This man radiated power. Even without looking at him, I could feel his gaze on me.

"Look up, child. I have appeared to you now in human form in my own home for you to lay your eyes upon me. For if you looked upon my true god form you would be blinded by me." Zeus barked. I slowly looked up, afraid.

"I asked if we were dead. You told us we were close. Is this Olympus, is that what you meant?" Adeline quizzed. Wow, this girl is confident. Zeus didn't seem to mind, though.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are correct. You take after your mother, girls." A feminine voice filled the room. I turned yet again to find a beautiful lady with curly brown hair and warm hazel eyes with full, red lips. I can see what people mean when thy say all the daughters of Aphrodite look like the goddess herself.

"Aphrodite," Adeline and I both whispered. She nodded.

"I believe they take after their father." Zeus said playfully.

"And who exactly are they? Our parents? And why are you talking as if both of us have the same Mother and Father?" Adeline asked.

"Girls, we have a confession to make. Please know that this hasn't been easy on us. Keeping you in the dark for all these years. You two are twins, our daughters, separated at birth, not intentionally, by the way." Aphrodite confided.

"What?!" Adeline and I both screeched.

"If you are our parents doesn't that make us gods? Why did we grow up on earth and not here in Olympus with you? Didn't you want us?" Adeline fired.

"Yeah, those are great questions Adeline." I said angrily. "And also, does this mean that Lucas is my half-brother?" I fumed. Oops, that was so stupid. I basically just told my parents I had an epic crush on my half-brother!

"Please, before you get angry let us explain." Zeus pleaded. A god was pleading with me. I like it.

"We're listening," Adeline said, man she was fiery.

"Of course we loved you, but something went wrong. Cronus had turned on of our gods in Olympus. We didn't know who it was. It wasn't safe for you, here. To protect you we had to send you away. The fate of the entire world we worked so hard to preserve was in your tiny hands.

"We had decided what was to happen. We needed a hero who could get rid of Cronus, once and for all. We knew, you see, that he would escape one day. We gathered all the gods not to arouse suspicion. We blessed Riley with magic from your mother and I, but also another five gods. Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter and Ares.

"We had to hurry and get you to safe houses on earth where we had already sent Hermes to brief two young families. Topanga and Cory Mathews, and a single woman who is unable to have children, Rachel McGuire. If you were together it would be too suspicious. Because of how much power you have monsters would find you instantly. Hermes came back and we sent you away in chariots down to New York City and Philadelphia. But the squad with Riley was attacked by demigods working for Cronus.

"They injected Cronus's poison into Riley, with intention to kill but the chariots were too close to their destination for them to finish without getting caught by Hermes. They fled and because of your connection instead of you dying Adeline's magic spread evenly through both of you and you were turned into demigods. When the time is right, and you will know when, you must go on a quest. Listen to the prophecy." Zeus explained. I was shocked.

"But you still haven't answered my question." I protested.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, darling. You take after me, so the rules that apply to the Aphrodite campers, your half-sisters, apply to you. It's as if you and Zeus aren't even related. Yu can date people from the Zeus cabin." Our mother told us. Our dad interrupted.

"Hold on, well, strictly speaking it isn't like dating your brothers if you date Zeus campers but that doesn't mean you are allowed to date. Absolutely no, no, no, no, no, no Boyfriends." Zeus Chided. Aphrodite glared daggers at him. "Never mind, continue." Zeus said hurriedly.

"Adeline, the same applies to you with the Aphrodite campers. The only difference between you and the other half bloods is that you can either choose to stay with the Zeus campers or the Aphrodite campers." Our mother finished. I breathed a sigh of relief. Phew. That was close. Wait, now I have a god to play angry father as well as my dad.

"Wait, Rachel McGuire? She used to be best friends with my uncle Eric and Shawn's half-brother, Jack. They both liked her." I told Adeline. She gasped.

"No way! The Eric and Jack that mom's always talking about are related to you? We have to set them up!" Adeline squealed.

"Ya think? Of course we do! Parent trap much?!" I squealed as well. This is going to be so much fun. I've already played matchmaker for Shawn and Maya's mum, Katy.

"Now, girls, there is one more thing we need to tell you before we send you back. Riley, because Cronus's poison was injected in you, if he finds out he has partial control over your body. After he has partial control he can gradually completely take you over and live out his life through you." Zeus explained.

"Goodbye, sweethearts, and good luck." Aphrodite said, blowing us a kiss before the world faded in to darkness.

My whole body felt numb. I couldn't move, breathe or anything. My lungs were burning and all of a sudden I could move and breathe again. I sat up and took in a deep breath, looking around. We were back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; The symbols

Lucas's POV

"Riley!" I cried out in panic. I ran to her side and held her arm but pulled back immediately. "Oww," I grumbled. My skin had blistered.

Her skin was burning up. There was a rose golden tattoo of sorts entwined up her arm and up her neck behind her ear. It looked like thin twisting and curling vines with small heart-winged butterflies and heart-shaped leaves. It covered from her middle finger to her wrist, up her right arm, over her shoulder and up the side of her neck to her hair. The colour changed into darker and lighter shades to add a 3D effect.

A strand of her hair behind her fringe turned shimmering rose-gold. I slid my hand up her neck to her ear and pulled away her long hair. There was a bizarre symbol intertwined through the vines in the same shimmering colour as her tattoo.

I ran a finger over it and a spark of electricity zapped me. It was a dove in mid-flight with sparks flying from lightning bolts under their open wings.

I turned back to look at Percy.

"The same?" he asked me.

I glanced at Adeline who was in the same condition as Riley. I nodded. We switched positions. Adeline had the same strange metallic tattoo and hairstreak as Riley except hers was in Bronze-copper instead of Rose gold. I cautiously checked behind Adeline's ear for the symbol, not wanting to get zapped again. It was the same as Riley, but in Bronze copper.

Then she took in a sharp breath of air as she skyrocketed upwards, head-butting me.

"Oww," I muttered. What's up with me getting hurt today? Is it national hit Lucas day? I stopped fussing over my nose and realized that Adeline's previously golden brown eyes now had flecks of metallic copper-bronze.

"Her eyes have the same colour as her tattoo in them now!" I exclaimed to Percy.

"It's the same here!" Percy told me. I rushed back over to Riley's side and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Something weird is going on, I've never seen this happen before. And I've seen a lot happen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Maya? Get everybody, now." She said eagerly, clutching my hand.

"Ok, we'll go find them. But what's going on?" I asked Riley, concerned.

"We'll tell you with everyone else, we don't want to repeat ourselves. Now hurry up and find them!" Adeline ordered as she got up and dusted off her jeans and white lace shirt. What the hell is going on?

As if we hadn't been confused enough, now the two Riley started glowing a pink light. I dropped her hand and stepped away. Soon the light faded and left us alone. I uncovered my eyes and found Riley wearing a long white V-neck dress and a golden wreath around her head. Her hair had been exquisitely braided in a fishtail on one side and her makeup was flawless.

Oh my gods. I stood still for a long moment. Astounded by how striking she looked. My mouth hanging wide open. Percy lifted his hand to my chin and closed it for me.

"The flies'll get in." Percy chortled.

"What is it?" Riley asked. Looking down at herself.

"Riley…wow…you, I mean…uh, whoa…" I faltered, still unable to speak. I shook my head, finally recovered. "Woah, this is weird. Not you weird…I'm weird…I mean… you're gorgeous! Wait, what?" I blurted. Ok, so maybe I'm not fully recovered.

"Riley, what Lucas means is that you've just been blessed by Aphrodite. It's the goddess of love and Beauty's way of claiming her children." Percy explained.

"Oh, ok, that's cool. We have to go." Riley went to rush into the crowd but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. I looked over her head where there were seven symbols. O checked Adeline and she had the same seven symbols. A dove, a lightning bolt on a talisman, a shield with crossed spears, an owl, a torch, a flaming hammer and a green trident. The symbol of Aphrodite, Zeus, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus and Poseidon. What the What?

Riley's clothes changed back to normal with another burst of pink light but her makeup and hair stayed the same.

"What just happened?" Riley asked, disorientated.

"The blessing of Aphrodite can last forever if the goddess wishes it. But she can also take it away. That happened to Drew and Missy and all the other Aphrodite children after a couple of hours. Except for Piper, she still has it. If Aphrodite is proud of her daughter she'll leave the blessing for as long as her honor upholds.

"The dress disappears after a couple of minutes and you can change the hair and makeup. The permanent thing is unnatural beauty. The beauty of a god. It changes your aura to make you always look great, no matter what you wear or do to try and change it." I explained to her.

"Ok, that's great, congratulations to you Riley. Now we need to go!" Adeline dragged us all through the crowd to find the others. This is going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16; The end of the long night

Riley's POV

"So that's when we found you and told you everything." I finished.

We told them everything that had happened except for how Cronus can possess me. I don't want them to think of me differently. Besides, the more people that know the more of a chance that Cronus will find out.

Maya's POV

Oh my gods! That's amazing! Riley, Lucas, Percy and Adeline had found Me, Leo, Jason, Piper, Farkle, Zay and Chiron and told us all about their run in with Zeus and Aphrodite. I really hope that Adeline won't replace me as Riley's Best Friend.

"Ok, so now that we know all this we need to get back to Karaoke night, Riley, I believe that you're singing tonight. We'll talk some other time. Meet me at the big house at 10 tomorrow morning so we can talk about this prophecy." Chiron told us. "Be wary."

We exited the empty Hera cabin that we had slipped into and went back to the party.

Lucas's POV

I got a right down scare when Adeline had said that Zeus was hers and Riley's father too. Luckily Riley had hurriedly explained about everything else. So I can still ask her out. I'm planning to but I don't know how or when yet. I also have another half-sister. There is something going on with Riley and she doesn't want anybody to know. She's keeping something from me. I'll ask about it later.

Riley's POV

The girl who had given me the microphone at the beginning of the long night came up to me.

"Where were you?! The people voted. You won. You have to perform two more songs!" she screamed at me, shoving the microphone into my hands. She stalked off.

I stood there, shocked. Ok, well that happened. I turned to Lucas, mouth wide open.

"Come on, I'll sing with you. Do you know had me at hello?" Lucas asked, leading me up to the stage.

"Yeah," I answered shakily. When we got to the stage I gave Lucas the microphone and got another one from a box backstage.

"You ready?" Lucas asked me, searching up the song he had suggested.

Everything has happened so quickly I don't know how I could be ready. "Yes," I lied. The music started playing to "had me at hello' by Luke Benward and Olivia Holt.

 ** _[Riley:]_**

 ** _I can feel you comin' from a mile away_**

 ** _My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_**

 ** _And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_**

 ** _That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_**

 ** _[Lucas:]_**

 ** _You don't have to try too hard_**

 ** _You already have my heart_**

 ** _[Riley:]_**

 ** _You don't got a thing to prove_**

 ** _I'm already into you_**

 ** _So_**

 ** _[Riley and Lucas:]_**

 ** _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_**

 ** _Cause I'm so, so good to go_**

 ** _Don't say; don't say good night you know_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _Don't say; don't say good night you know_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _[Lucas:]_**

 ** _Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_**

 ** _Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_**

 ** _[Riley;}_**

 ** _Plus all them words get buried when the beat so loud_**

 ** _And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_**

 ** _[Lucas:]_**

 ** _You don't have to try too hard_**

 ** _You already have my heart_**

 ** _[Riley:]_**

 ** _You don't got a thing to prove_**

 ** _I'm already into you_**

 ** _So_**

 ** _[Riley and Lucas:]_**

 ** _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_**

 ** _Cause I'm so, so good to go_**

 ** _Don't say, don't say good night you know_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _Don't say don't say good night you know_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _[Riley and Lucas:]_**

 ** _Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh_**

 ** _aaaaah aaaah aaaah, a-ah a-ah_**

 ** _You don't have to try too hard_**

 ** _You already have my heart_**

 ** _You ain't got a thing to prove_**

 ** _I'm already into you_**

 ** _So_**

 ** _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_**

 ** _Cause I'm so, so good to go_**

 ** _Don't say, don't say good night you know_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

 ** _Don't say, don't say good night you know_**

 ** _You had me at hello_**

When we finished, I realized that the lyrics to the song all apply to Lucas and I. He had _me_ at hello, when I fell onto his lap on the subway. Everyone clapped. I didn't want to get yelled at again so we hurried over to where Maya was standing at the stairs off the stage.

"Here, Maya," I said, holding out the microphone.

"No, Riley, you won. They want _you_ to sing. "Maya stated, pushing the microphone back towards me.

"But Maya…" I pleaded.

"No buts, Riley. You won, You have to sing." She pushed me up the steps and back onto the stage. I sighed, I'm such a pushover. I chose to sing a song to Missy and Drew and everyone else who thinks I'm just a little girl who gets in the way, 'fight song' by Rachel Platten. I want everyone to know that even though so much has happened to me over these past few days, I'm fine and I'm tougher than anyone thinks.

The crowd will probably think that I'm obsessed with her but I'm not. I just really like those two songs I've sung tonight. Or am going to sing. The truth is I don't even know if she has any other songs.

 ** _Like a small boat, On the ocean_**

 ** _Sending big waves, Into motion_**

 ** _Like how a single word_**

 ** _Can make a heart open_**

 ** _I might only have one match_**

 ** _But I can make an explosion_**

 ** _And all those things I didn't say_**

 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain_**

 ** _I will scream them loud tonight_**

 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?_**

I'm really over this by now. After everything that's happened I just want to sleep, and remember sleeping. Not getting knocked out. That doesn't count.

 ** _This is my fight song_**

 ** _Take back my life song_**

 ** _Prove I'm alright song_**

 ** _My power's turned on_**

 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong_**

 ** _I'll play my fight song_**

 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**

 ** _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_**

 ** _Everybody's worried about me_**

 ** _In too deep_**

 ** _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_**

 ** _And it's been two years_**

 ** _I miss my home_**

 ** _But there's a fire burning in my bones_**

 ** _Still believe_**

 ** _Yeah, I still believe_**

 ** _And all those things I didn't say_**

 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain_**

 ** _I will scream them loud tonight_**

 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?_**

I love singing and Karaoke and Parties and loud music but right now, they are the only things in-between me and a comfy bed. That is not advisable.

 ** _This is my fight song_**

 ** _Take back my life song_**

 ** _Prove I'm alright song_**

 ** _My power's turned on_**

 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong_**

 ** _I'll play my fight song_**

 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**

 ** _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _A lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _Like a small boat_**

 ** _On the ocean_**

 ** _Sending big waves_**

 ** _Into motion_**

 ** _Like how a single word_**

 ** _Can make a heart open_**

 ** _I might only have one match_**

 ** _But I can make an explosion_**

 ** _This is my fight song (Hey!)_**

 ** _Take back my life song (Hey!)_**

 ** _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_**

 ** _My power's turned on_**

 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_**

 ** _I'll play my fight song_**

 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**

 ** _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

I'm finally finished. I put the microphone back in the box where I found it and went back to where I had left Maya and Lucas. I yawned. Wow, I'm tired. My two best friends were waiting for me. I walked straight to Maya and hugged her, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"This was so fun at the beginning of the night but now I'm so tired and it's just making everything boring." I yawned again. They laughed.

"Ok, well if you're tired then I'll walk you up to your cabin. Which one are you going to stay in? Zeus or Aphrodite?" Lucas asked me. I yawned once more.

"Zeus, I'm not going to stay in the same cabin as Drew or Missy or any one of those snotty brats even if they are my half-siblings." I told him. When I'm tired I have a knack of being very mean, rude, blunt and worse of all, truthful.

"Ok, I'm guessing everyone else is going or already gone to bed. I'll how you your room. Goodnight Maya," Lucas said, holding his hand out to me. I took it and turned over my shoulder to mouth 'Good luck with Clarisse' to Maya. She mouthed back her thanks and we waved goodbye.

Lucas lead me through the crowd and away from the dying music. People had started packing up and walking to their cabins. We caught up with Adeline, Jason and Thalia and we all walked together to our cabin. I leaned into Lucas as we walked. The Zeus cabin was made from white marble and was two stories high with a balcony overlooking a stunning view of the mountain valley and a crystal lake. I'm sure it would be extra beautiful during the winter break for Christmas.

Jason opened the door and turned on the lights. The inside looked kind of like Olympus did, except for the godly glow. Everyone scattered to their rooms. Thalia showed Adeline to her new room and Lucas took me upstairs to one of the empty rooms that was now mine. He was staying in the room next to me, we had the adjoining balcony.

I told Lucas goodnight and opened the door to my room. To the Right there was an entire wall that was a golden glow in the dark Lava lamp and a huge four post king size bed with curtains was on the opposite wall facing the feature wall of the room. On the wall across from the door there was another set of double door leading out onto the balcony. To the left of the doors was an exquisite bay window. I smiled at that. In the far right corner of the room was a kitchen and in the close left corner next to the doorway to the hall were two white L-shaped couches and a coffee table.

In the right corner next to the main entrance was a gigantic dressing table with a large mirror. In-between the couches and the bed was another set of double doors. I walked over and pulled them open. They lead to giant dressing room with a doughnut couch in the center; it had a control panel that made it spin around so you could see every part of the room without moving.

Not one surface of wall was showing. There were cupboards and shoe racks and makeup stands and Jewelry holders covering all the five walls of the pentagonal room. But even more astonishing, every single space was filled with the most gorgeous clothes, jewelry, makeup, shoes and accessories in the world.

I went back into the bedroom and explored through another set of double doors in-between the bay window in the far left corner and the bed. They lead to my very own ensuite. It had a gigantic bath with more buttons than a spaceship. A toilet with just as many buttons as the bath and a sink with a vanity mirror and a shower.

I used the bathroom to go to the toilet and have a shower, got changed into some short shorts and an off the shoulder cookie monster crop top. I plucked Lucas's letter jacket from my pile of clothes and slipped it on. I took the dirty clothes into the dressing room where there was a chute leading to a machine which cleaned them and put them away in one of the cupboards dry.

The rooms in the Hermes cabin were far worse than this. The selection of clothes was a lot better as well. So was the quality of products. I smelled my hair, it smelled like grape hubba-bubba. I went back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

GirlMeetsWorldXover: I'm sorry if you think that I did that but I swear I didn't steal your ideas. I actually took the chosen one thing from Harry Potter because I love that too. In fact, I'm writing a harry potter fanfiction with my friend Bella. But anyway, I'm really sorry if you feel that I have copied your fanfiction but I didn't.

Chapter 17; Nightmares aren't worse than reality

Riley's POV

A shrill scream erupted from my dry mouth as I battled to wake up. I felt a soft hand brush my cheek. I was still half asleep, still half in a nightmare and half in reality.

"Riley, wake up." I heard a smooth voice say. I screamed out again. It was the voice that had haunted my nightmare. In reality it was softly in pain. In my nightmare it was screaming in agony. I watched in terror as the grotesque image of my nightmare faded away.

A familiar face was hovering over me. I shot up, eyes wide open in panic and fear. I frantically searched around my room and found Lucas sitting on my bed next to me. I hugged him, breaking down completely. He held me close and caressed my back.

I must have been crying because there were wet tear tracks down my face. Lucas must have been brushing them away for me whilst I slept. My skin was slightly moist from sweat. Judging by the state of the bed covers I was thrashing around a lot. I wonder how Lucas got in here. Oh, I left the balcony door open.

"Sh…sssshhh, Riley, It's ok, you're ok, you're safe. It was just a nightmare." He soothed. I started crying, and sobbed even harder. Him being so caring for me made the whole nightmare even worse. I held onto him tighter, as if I feared Hades would rip him away from me.

After I had finished crying until my head pounded and my eyes burned I wiped my face and looked up to Lucas. He looked so perfect in the moonlight, in pain, but perfect to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He chuckled and stroked my cheek

"It's just unbearable watching you so hurt and broken." He answered. "I'm the one who's meant to ask you what's wrong, not the other way around, princess. Gees play the game right, woman." He joked. I smiled weakly and got out of bed, slipping on my Ugg boots beside my bed. I went over to the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water from the filter in the fridge.

My Ugg boots padded across the tiles as I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I leaned over the sink and sighed, gazing at myself through the mirror. My eyes were glistening with tears and my lashes were dark and wet, but other than that I still looked rather unblemished. I guess it was Aphrodite's blessing that I'll look good no matter what.

"Even when you're crying you're beautiful too." Lucas whispered from the doorway.

"Isn't that a line from a song?" I asked, brushing past him to sit at the bay window. I took a few gulps from my glass of water and then Lucas took the empty glass back to the sink in the kitchen. I stared out at the moon and the stars. Watching them as they twinkled and gleamed. I leaned my head against the windowpane, Lucas came back over to me and felt my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Your skin is really hot." He told me. I smirked.

"Now, Lucas, that isn't the most appropriate thing to say to a girl, is it?" I joked. He didn't smile back. I frowned. "What is it?"

"Something is bothering you," he said. "You know you can trust me. Friends talk to each other but real friends listen, remember?"

I was about to deny everything but the look in his eyes made me give up. I sighed and got up, opening the doors to the balcony. A gust of wind blew the leaves of the climbing roses and other plants on the walls and wrapped around the columns. I leaned onto the rail. The wind played with my hair as it whispered. I shivered ad pulled Lucas's Jacket closer around me.

Lucas came up next to me and we both watched the view of the night. "You can't trust me." I said to him, breaking the silence after a while. I gripped the rail tighter and Lucas covered my hand with his. A jolt ran through me and I pulled away. He frowned. I stepped back from him quickly.

"Riley…" he started.

"Don't you understand!?" I whispered, tilting my head and frowning. It was hard for me to see him so hurt and know that I'm the reason why. But that's why I'm doing this. So that he won't get hurt because of me ever again. The tears fell again. "You can't trust me anymore, you never could. I want you to do yourself a favor and stay away from me!" I yelled. Maybe if I'm mean to him he'll realize that what he's feeling isn't real. That it's just a spell I accidentally cast on him.

"Riles, what are you talking about?" he whispered, hurt showing in his eyes.

"Lucas, here's what I'm talking about. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite! Piper told me about charm speak. She told me that she had no idea but she was using it to make people fall in love with her without knowing. Don't you see? Thant's what I must have done to you. If you are feeling anything it's not real. I don't want that for you. It all fits!

"Someone like you could never love someone like me. I'm a useless pathetic baby! Immature, ugly, two-timing, horrible, mean, deceitful, deceiving, conniving, stupid, dumb, crazy, off-with the fairies witch who's put a spell on you!" I shouted, crying. Lucas shook his head.

"No, Riley, you're not any of those things. You don't even know how to use charm speak! You're tired and you aren't thinking clearly. That's not the only reason why you don't want me anywhere near you. What is it?" he came close to me and, besides my protests, held my hands.

"The quest is going to be dangerous. I… you know how I told you all about what happened in Olympus? Well, it wasn't the full truth. Because I was injected with Cronus's poison, the same one that was used to kill Thalia's tree, if he finds out Cronus can possess me. The poison wasn't enough to kill me like he'd planned but if he finds out that part of him is inside my body he can re-connect with it and feed it with more venom.

"Make it double, triple or quadruple in amount and toxicity. He can take over my body slowly and then he can take over my mind. But because I was changed from a god into a demigod my body can only withstand the active poison for so long before it kills me. It'd burn me and eat me up like acid from the inside. It'd be agonizing. But going on this dangerous quest would make me a lot more tired and scared so it would mean my mind would be weaker and easier to break into.

"I know that no matter what you will always try to save me, whether from an enemy or from myself. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. That's what my nightmare was about. Cronus took control over me and I betrayed you all. You came after me and then Luke and the other evil demigods captured you.

"They tied you down onto a table and tortured you. You were screaming and then you looked at me with so much hatred I thought I would explode. I was watching you being tortured. Then I got a blunt saw so it would be more painful and started to… I killed you and then I took your head and I…" I broke off and collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

Lucas came down on his knees to hug me but u pushed him away. "No! I don't want that to happen, please. It makes sense that something like that would happen. On the quest you will despise the person who betrays the rest. That'll be me and I'll kill you."

"Riley, that isn't going to happen. He doesn't know that he can control you and it's going to stay that way. And even if he does find out he can control you and the time comes we can find a way to stop him. Together." Lucas told me.

I gave in and he pulled me up, I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. Caressing my lower back. I stopped crying. I pulled back from the hug, but neither of us let go of the other. I looked into hid beautiful eyes.

"Ok," I sniffed. "Just promise me one thing. If I go crazy, or Cronus possesses me that you _will_ come after me. But when I'm alone, and I want _you_ to come for me, not to save me, but to do something else. Something more permanent. I want you to _promise_ to kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone." I whispered.

Lucas stared at me, mouth hanging open. "Riley, I…I…can't…I can't do it…I" he stuttered and looked over to the fence. I grabbed his face and turned it towards me.

"Look. _Look at me!_ Promise, I need you to Promise me! Please, _promise_." I started off yelling at him but then it turned into a whisper. I can't stay angry at him for long. It's impossible.

"I…I promise." He sighed, I relaxed and glanced downward. Our lips were almost touching. Lucas tugged me closer to him and I looked back up as we leaned in. Just as we did a gust of wind blew open the doors to our rooms. They slammed shut again and we jumped apart in alarm.

"I give up!" Lucas bellowed, throwing his hands into the air and walking away from me. I sighed. Why does this always happen? Then I gasped and turned behind me to get a good look at the creature I had just glimpsed out of the corner of my eye. I observed the thing that had caused the gust of wind. Behind me was a huge Pegasus.

"Lucas, could you come back over hear for a second please." I squeaked. I stepped forward to pat it and it bucked and I fell backwards, crying out. Lucas spun around immediately at the sound of me in distress.

"Woah, easy girl." He cooed the winged horse. She was beautiful. Her mane and tail were dark chocolate brown and had rose gold streaks. Her coat was the same shade of brown as her hair and there were heart shaped diamonds embedded in a rose-gold crown that sat delicately along her forehead. She was wearing rose gold riding equipment and her wide brown wings opened up and fluttered as she bucked again.

The feathers under her wings were rose gold mixed in with brown. On her flank was the same tattooed symbol as behind my ear.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Lucas told me. I stood up. " She must be yours, she has the same symbol tattooed on her as you do."

"I know, I think her name is Aria, it's inscribed on her crown." I slowly crept forward. Lucas had calmed her down and was patting her.

"Riley, she's a gift from your parents. Only the gods have Pegasus as fine as these." Lucas grinned.

Aria neighed in agreement and we both laughed. _He's right,_ a voice in my head said. Immediately knew it was Aria. It's a gift from Poseidon, to be able to speak with horses. Pegasus and Hippocampi are forms of horse.

"I think you may be forgetting, but in a way I am a god." I finally drew up the courage to pat Aria. I watched Lucas as he did the same. He seems so happy with horses, like he belongs.

"I know, I can't believe I'm as hopeless as to love a god." He chuckled, then we both froze, he widened his eyes. I pretended I never heard that.

"You know, I have no idea how to ride a horse, let alone a Pegasus. There are no rules about _flying_ out after curfew, is there?" I grinned mischievously.

"Oh, really? Princess Riley wants to sneak out after dark and break curfew with me? Why, I'm honored." Lucas bowed mockingly.

"Well, I can't think of anyone better to teach me how to break the rules in this place." I curtsied in a princess way, playing on the nickname he has for me. Lucas pulled himself up onto Aria in one swift motion. Wow, I raised my eyebrows, oh that son of a god. He's showing off again, isn't he?

"Princess, your ride awaits." He smiled, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and closed my eyes as I was hauled up onto the winged horse behind him.

"Why, thank you kind sir." I teased. I started off by griping the sides of Aria's saddle.

Lucas tugged on the reigns and she turned toward the balcony, stepping back a few steps before running up and jumping over the fence. I shut my eyes tight as we plummeted, when we were about to crash into the ground we soared upwards. I laughed and slipped my arms around Lucas's waist as we flew into the clouds.

The sun had started to come up. The clouds looked like cotton wool, dyed in pastel pinks, purples, yellows and oranges. It was breathtaking. We glided alongside the clouds and I reached out to feel them. I sighed and leaned onto Lucas's back.

"This is so…perfect." I smiled. Lucas looked back at me, grinning.

Lucas's POV

She's so beautiful. I really slipped up back there. I'm actually really lucky that Riley is nice and wants to take things slow. Most girls would address me about what I had busted out right then and there. The truth is I don't know if I love her or if it's just a crush. I've never been in love before so I don't know what it feels like. I still have ages to find out how I feel about her before I tell her.

But if Cronus… I know I can't do it. If I have to kill her I won't be able to do it. I should never have promised her. We flew around for a while before it was almost time for breakfast. We landed on the balcony. I got down and held Riley by her waist to help her down.

"I'd better go and get ready for the day. Thank you, Lucas. For everything." Riley said, she gave me a hug and then kissed my cheek. I grinned as she walked back into her room, closing the doors shut behind her. I ran a hand through my hair. She makes me feel invincible. I took hold of Aria's reigns again. I need to take her to the stables with the other horses and Pegasus. I sure hope Cronus doesn't find out. But hey, how could he possibly find out.

Luke's POV

I entered the camp early this morning to find the fleece and steal it from whoever was on guard. On my way through the camp to Thalia's tree I stopped past the Zeus cabin to make sure that Lucas wasn't on an emergency or fill in duty. I had memorized his camp duties so that I wouldn't run into him again.

The last time we met he nearly killed me. I am very lucky that I did stop past though. I heard some news that would please Cronus.

Now we have anew plan. A less reckless plan. I will go back to the portal in the forest where the other demigods are waiting and go straight to Tartarus to speak with Cronus. He can possess this girl and it will confuse them when she tries to steal the fleece. On Tuesday night, when Lucas has his shift. That way even if she can't fight she will undoubtedly win because Lucas is incredibly infatuated with her. He won't be able to hurt her. Feelings can be a horrible thing sometimes. Well, terrible for the people who have them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18; Training

Maya's POV

I walked into the training center after breakfast where I was meeting with the others to train before our quest. We are just trying out our luck with the weapons to get a gist of what weapon would be right for us.

I watched, amused, as Lucas attempted to teach Riley how to shoot an arrow. Her fingers fumbled as the arrow kept slipping out of the crook. I laughed. Lucas came closer behind her and whispered instructions into her ear as his arms slipped over hers to maneuver her hands into the correct position.

As soon as her stepped away from her Riley's fumbling fingers turned into swift motions as she shot. She kept reaching back behind her to grab more arrows to shoot out of her sheath. Once she had finished shooting all of the arrows at the target Lucas's jaw dropped. He starred at the all the arrows embedded in the Centre of the target.

"Bulls eye," I heard Riley yell as she put away the bow. I walked over behind them and sat on a bench. Riley and Lucas went over to pull out all the arrows.

"How…? When did you...? Oh my gods!" Lucas stuttered, pointing from Riley to the target.

"I was really obsessed with Katniss from the hunger games so Maya and I took up archery on weekends. I've always had quite a knack for it. I just thought it was cute how much you wanted to teach me." Riley shrugged. He laughed and ran a hand trough his hair, a nervous habit of his, I've noticed.

"But I would really like to try with a sword. When we were ten my dad put Maya and I in fencing. I had no idea why but I guess it was because he knew I'd need it. I haven't practiced since I was eleven, I don't even know if I remember much of it." Riley explained, leading Lucas over to the fencing section where the sparing matches were held.

Leo sat down next to me. My heart started racing. I could feel him put his arm around my shoulders. That sent the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy.

"Hey," I said, trying to act all cool and chillaxed. No one except for Josh has ever made me feel this way.

"Hey, Maya. Look, I know I've just met you but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my date to the dance tomorrow night?" he blurted. I resisted the urge to jump up and down, screaming in delight.

"Depends. Do you want to go as friends or something more?" I asked mysteriously, not letting any emotion through my barrier. I knew I would say yes either way.

"Well, if you are only comfortable with going as friends then I'm fine with that. But I'd like it to be as something more." He nodded. I could tell I was making him nervous. I knew I'd be the one with the power in this relationship. Like Riley holds all the power in her and Lucas's relationship, however unofficial and reckless it may be.

"Well everything you just said pretty much sums up how I feel." I responded. Oh my gods. YAY! I have a date, na na na na na na.

"Thank the gods, you really had me on edge there." Leo laughed and sighed in relief. Then he narrowed his eyes, frowned and nodded in appreciation. "That's a good move."

"I didn't hate it," I smirked. "So are we going to train or what?" I asked.

Leo stood up and showed me to the knife handling section and combat section to teach me how to fight in an upfront confrontation.

Riley's POV

I chose a sword that wasn't too long or too short. I shifted it in my hands to test the weight. It was all right, a bit big but I can handle it. I climbed into the corner rink. Lucas was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded and we rushed forward. He slashed at my knees and I jumped on his blade, stepping on the flat side. I thrusted my blade forward and he twisted away from it, pulling his blade from under me. I stumbled and fell. Lucas came forward and jabbed at me.

I held my sword vertically to block his and pushed him away, sending him tripping. I leapt to my feet and we circled each other slowly, weapon held out in front of us, muscles tensed. All of a sudden Lucas came forward with a wild slash and I turned and ran towards the railing that outlined the ring. I jumped onto it, propelling myself upward and flipped backwards over his head.

I whirled in midair and landed facing him. I dropped to the floor and lashed out with my leg, hoping to strike his feet from under him. He jumped over my blade and I sprung up, he slashed diagonally at my chest and I blocked him, our bladed clanging together. As soon as our swords connected he pushed me up against a wall, our blades in between us.

We both paused, knowing that if either one of us made a wrong move we could end up with our throats slit. We were almost nose-to-nose, both breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

I remembered that we were still in a fight and as quick as lightning **_(Ha, bad pun right? You get it; he's the son of Zeus, no? Yeah it was bad)_** I deflected his sword upwards and sparks flew as it collided with the brick. I ducked under his now upraised arm and twisted to face his back, prodding him with the tip of my sword.

Just hard enough for him to know it was there and if I wanted to, I could kill him. Because it's a sparring match that means I've won. A slow and painfully obvious sarcastic clap could be heard from behind us.

"Never let your guard down Friar," A boy told him. "Especially not to make goo goo eyes at some girl. Even one as pretty as Riley Mathews."

I dropped my blade back down letting Lucas free to move and whirled around. I didn't need to see who it was. Lucas walked over behind my shoulder, clearly angry. Good. The main reason I'd let him go was to back me up.

"What do you want Charlie?" he snarled. Charlie Gardener smirked and climbed into the arena with a sword in his hand. I glared at him.

"I want two things. One; I want a sparring match." He said. I stepped forward, pressing the point if my sword against his throat.

"There, you got your match, I won. What's next?" I spat, not bringing down my blade.

"Feisty one, aren't you? As tempting as it is darling, I don't want to ruin my prize." Charlie slurred.

"She isn't a prize to be won," Lucas stepped forward. "And she's especially not yours."

"Let him say what he wants. He thinks he knows what temptation is." I shot a glance at Lucas then addressed 'Cheese Soufflé' again. "What's tempting in slashing out your throat right now, so you'd better pucker up and be more specific."

"Well, we all know that I said you weren't the brightest bulb in the warehouse. But if looks could kill, you'd be the death of everyone who laid eyes on you. If you ask me…" Charlie started.

"I didn't," I interrupted.

"…you already have. There weren't many brain cells in his head and you've taken over the few that were left." He smirked nodding to Lucas. I put my sword down and stormed towards him.

How dare he insult _my_ Lucas like that! Lucas grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. I kicked and ran in midair, my legs chugging like in a marathon. I grew tired and gave up, my body going limp.

"You done?" Lucas whispered.

"Yes," I sulked.

"So I can put you down without being worried I'll find that sword stuck in his head?" Lucas asked into my ear.

"No promises," I grumbled as he let me down.

"That's my girl." He chuckled. I gave Charlie a stare like death and repositioned my sword at his neck. I motioned for him to continue.

"Well, you and I both know that the dance is coming up and I don't have a partner and I know you don't either…"

"Stalker much, I told you he was a creepy creep creep." Lucas muttered under his breath. But what Charlie had said really crawled under my skin, and it wasn't going anywhere. Lucas hasn't asked me to the dance. Well, to be fair so much has happened and no one has been asked to the dance from our group of new demigods.

"Drop dead Charlie," I seethed. What a jerk.

"Now, I knew you'd say something along those lines. But the fact remains, you don't have a date. Showing up without a date unless you are way out of everyone's league or have turned down everyone who's asked you is lame." He used his sword to slowly push away mine. I turned it back into a ring and put it on.

"How will people know if I've been asked and turned people down?" I asked, well he does have a point. Stupid, stupid Riley.

"Well, I know, and I will tell everyone, if you don't agree to my proposal." Charlie blackmailed.

"And what might that be?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I don't want to end up being bullied again.

Last time was horrible. And now that I know who it was, that person is here and they can reach me. Only Farkle and I know. We called the number and the person picked up. That day in school they were in a black costume so I couldn't see who it was.

"My proposition is that I will have a sparring match against anyone of your choice. If I win, you are my prize." Charlie held out his arms in a very Captain-Jack-Sparrow way.

"But what if you lose?" I challenged.

"Then I will never bother asking you out again, and I won't tell anyone any of your embarrassing stories. Old or new." He replied.

"No, that's not good enough. If you lose, which I promise you will, then you owe me and whoever you spar against 50 drachmas each as well as your previous agreement. I come at a high price, Gardener." I flicked my ponytail over my shoulder and climbed out of the ring.

I could feel Charlie's gaze on my behind. Literally on my behind. Lucas shoved him out of the rink. I smiled; he'll always go out of his way to protect whatever ounce of dignity I have from this guy, which isn't much anymore. He practically owns me now. I can be blackmailed so easily.

"Hmm," Charlie thought. He frowned at me and I rested my leg on a bench to tie my shoelaces. "Ok, but only if you spar as well, against a person of my choice. I'd like to see you in a catfight. If you win I owe you one hundred drachmas. If I lose then vice versa."

"Well, one hundred and fifty drachmas is a good start off in my savings." I shrugged. I went through the deal in my head and found a loophole. Gifted by Athena, cough cough, people!

"You can't seriously be thinking this through, can you?" Lucas asked me, panicking.

"Charlie, could you excuse us for a minute whilst we… talk it over?" I asked him and pulled Lucas to the side.

"So what do you think?"

"You cannot actually be serious?" Lucas whispered in a raspy voice, shocked.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. Do I Lucas? You have no idea what it's like. Being bullied. You saw the effects of it. I swear it was like being stabbed with a dagger every time I heard my phone beep from a text or post or alert." I said.

"Riley," Lucas sighed. "You're right, I just don't like the thought of you having to be with Charlie for a night. I mean, you've never even been with me for a night, the last time we were at a dance it wasn't official so we went as a group. But it's not my decision, it's yours.

"It's your evening, you can choose to do whatever you want with it. I just have two major problems I need you to hear out first, before you make any final decisions. One; you have to fight against someone of his choice. I know Charlie; he'll choose someone you have no chance against so he won't lose money.

"Then when his date's face is about to get spoiled he'll make a grand gesture of kindness. Calling off the fight and being the hero, saving you by making you forfeit. He gets both prizes and looks good while doing it. Two; Charlie is the best sword fighter in camp, no one can beat him. Not even me, or Percy! He'll win for sure." Lucas protested.

"Lucas, I know you can do it. Be the hero I know you are." I knew that would get him on my side. I used that line back when I was encouraging him to ride Tombstone the bull in Texas. "You say he's good with a sword? Take the sword away and what do you have?"

"A sword less, savage, tall, slim, jumpy, maniacal, egotistic blackmailing dirt bag." Lucas muttered.

"And what are you?" I continued with my useless, unworking pep talk.

"Desperate?" Lucas mumbled in question. I laughed, the laugh that only he could make me laugh.

"Lucas," I smiled. "I'm very serious about this." I grabbed his face to look at me and pouted.

"Oh, well, you know I can't resist those gorgeous puppy-dog eyes. I'm listening." He grinned.

"Ok, go through the deal. I get to choose _anyone_ to fight against him. Anyone can be more than one person. He'll have to get tired after a while, but I can keep sending in new people to fight each round. You, at first, then when you struggle I'll call timeout and put in Maya. Then if she struggles I'll send in someone else, like Farkle. And so on and so forth." I explained, letting go of him.

"You are one smart cookie. But what's to stop Charlie from doing the same to you?" he asked.

"When he made the deal he said 'spar against _a person_ ', I just have to emphasize that when we make it official." I told him and he smirked.

"I'm in, then," we turned back to Charlie and grinned.

"Ok, someone record this." I said. Lucas took out his touch technology, instead of and apple product and being called iPhones or iPods the demigods have a brand called Cyclops. It was run by Cyclops and the devices were called EyePhones and EyePods. He tapped a button and told me that voice record was on.

"Ok, so Charlie, you will have a sparring match against anyone of my choice. If you win I'll be your date to the dance tomorrow. If you lose you owe me and who ever you spar against fifty drachmas each and you will never ask me out again or tell anyone stories about me, true or untrue.

"I will spar against a person of your choice and if I win you will give me another hundred drachmas if I win. If I lose then I owe you one hundred drachmas." I clarified on the tape.

"That's right, do we have a deal?" Charlie grinned.

"We have a deal," I stepped forward, my hands on my hips.

"Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you," I smiled sweetly and shot Lucas a knowing look. He has no idea what he's in for.

"So who will I be sparring against?" Charlie asked.

"You will be fighting against Lucas." I told him and Lucas crossed his arms over his strong chest, nodding. He looks very intimidating when he does that look. It was the same look on his face when he faced down that bully for Zay in year eight. It gave me chills.

"Great, Riley I chose for you to spar against Clarisse La Rue." Charlie revealed. Lucas put his arm around me and his grip tightened. Oh no. That girl from last night. I pressed myself closer into Lucas, shaking. He rubbed my shoulder.

"But Missy did really want to fight you, so I'll choose her." Charlie shrugged. I felt Lucas's grip relax and I almost sighed in relief. I stopped myself though; I don't want Charlie to know that I'm nervous.

"Great, so when do we fight?" I asked eagerly.

"How about after lunch?"

"Perfect," I said competitively

"Perfect!" he matched my tone.

"Which reminds me, it's eight, we'd better go for breakfast." I walked away from Charlie. Oh he was so going to get what's coming to him. I am going to break Charlie Gardener. When I'm done with him he'll wish he never messed with Riley Mathews!


End file.
